


The Magic in a Kiss

by Katsimsam



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Love at First Sight, May/December Relationship, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsimsam/pseuds/Katsimsam
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a terrified Princess fleeing down the city streets to escape danger....
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 151
Kudos: 138





	1. One.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY!
> 
> So... A new story... That happened - it was actually only supposed to be a one shot, but I have control issues, as those of you who have read my works before know well!
> 
> I was also trying to focus myself solely on one work at a time, which I kind of failed miserably at!
> 
> Anyway, I completed this one before posting, because again, it was meant to be a one shot - I just gave up trying to make it one, and attempted to ‘keep it brief’ as a multi chapter work instead. 
> 
> And I do have to apologise to anyone waiting on updates for my open WIPs - I promise they are coming, nothing is abandoned!
> 
> I also have some editing on the go on already completed works, some personally and specifically Kingslayers Love is getting a bit of love from the amazing Lady Kayura who has been wonderful enough to help me out! And deserves a thousand, thousand kudos and much love for her efforts! 
> 
> Anyway! I hope you enjoy it!

_“Hi Honey.”_

_ Jaime barely had a chance to register the curious greeting, before there was a set of wonderfully soft lips being pressed against his own, and the soft, slender body of a woman was wrapping around him in an entirely too familiar manner. _

_ “Please pretend to know me, I am being followed and I am really scared right now.” She whispered low, close to his ear as she hugged him. _

_ His arms moved of their own accord, wrapping tightly around the complete stranger who was clinging to him. His hands finding purchase on her back and hip in a way that he hoped sold the image she wanted, without coming across too much like he was attempting to cop a feel. _

_ He could see the three men over her shoulder, who had to be the ones responsible for his apparent new role as fake boyfriend. And he could find no fault in her action of approaching him, of that was what she had been facing. _

_ They did not look friendly at all.  _

_ The way they were glaring at her and slinking back into the shadows to continue to watch them, made his blood run cold. _

_ “Hey there Beautiful.” He pulled back and grinned at her. “What took so long?” _

_ He stroked her back slowly, in a half assed attempt to appear somewhat affectionate, while also soothing her frayed nerves as best he could. _

_ She was a pretty little thing.  _

_ She was also terrified.  _

_ Fear and indignation and shame at the situation that led her into his arms, warred for dominance in her eyes, but the way she shook told him which of the three was winning out. _

_“I’ve had the worst afternoon! I was distracted at the bus station, and somehow ended up on the wrong route entirely and I had to walk for blocks to make my way here. So now my feet hurt. Please tell me we haven’t missed our reservation?” She delivered with just enough self deprecation and irritation coating her words to give off an uncanny amount of realism._

_Jaime smiled in a way that he hoped to God didn’t give them away, because he was not in the mood to fight off three thugs who were very likely armed with knives._

_“We did, I’m afraid. But that’s alright, I’ll call and see if we can get our regular table at The House of Black and White, and we can try this place another night, hows that?” He offered._

_“That sounds great.” The young woman smiled and leaned into him a little. “I am sorry though Baby, I know you looked forward to trying this place.”_

_He couldn’t have stopped the snort of laughter he let out if he tried, so he didn’t bother. For some reason the idea of this very beautiful, very young woman calling him ‘Baby’, when he was at least a good decade and likely more, older than her, was just that final step too far._

_ “And we will, just not tonight. Come on let’s get out of here.” He chuckled. _

_He pushed in and kissed her forehead, and shuffled her around to start walking with him, taking quick stock to notice that though the men who had followed her were not gone completely, they weren’t watching them quite so directly anymore either._

_ “Thank you.” She whispered the moment they reached his car, only a handful of steps down the street. _

_“You’re welcome. Jump in.” He waved to indicate the door he had just opened. “I promise I’m not some creep looking to take advantage of a young woman when she’s vulnerable.” He smiled slightly at her suspicious look. “But I feel honour bound to at least follow through on our charade for one thing, and for another, dinner is the least I can do to help settle the last of your fears. And lastly, I don’t imagine walking further is appealing to you right now.”_

_ He smiled at her genuinely, and tipped his head to fully meet her eyes. “I’m just offering to feed you, then I’m happy to see you home safely. I promise.” _

  
  


Jaime watched the woman across from him as she daintily ate her fill.

He genuinely had been hungry, and he genuinely did have a regular table at The House of Black and White that he knew he could call in and have reserved at a moments notice.

So he had taken advantage of that single part of the opportunity presented by a beautiful girl needing his help, and his brother having been running so late to meet him, to allow for his still being in the street when she walked up.

She was truly lovely. With her fiery red hair pulled tight into a high ponytail, and her stylish pencil skirt and silk blouse combo. And much as he shouldn’t be, he really was enjoying being in her company, however it had come about that he was.

He had taken a moment to text his brother and advise him that he was ditching him for better company, and to ask him to enquire about getting copies of the footage from both the CCTV network and any external security cameras in the area, so that reports could be filed against the men who had chased her.

But he wasn’t at all regretting insisting that she let him feed her at least.

  
  


_“My name is Sansa Stark.”_

_They had been driving for a good ten minutes when she had finally deigned him worthy of an actual introduction._

_But he could forgive her her tardiness in doing so rather easily. She had been through quite a bit, and she had not been completely comfortable with trusting him, even after what he thought was quite the performance on his part._

_He hadn’t bothered to introduce himself yet either, because he had been waiting for her to calm down enough to take the lead._

_Jaime reached over the centre console with his right hand. “A handshake seems like an unnecessary formality at this point, being that I know the flavour of your chapstick, but please indulge my proper upbringing a moment. - It’s nice to meet you Sansa, I’m Jaime Lannister.”_

_She laughed softly and took his hand, relaxing visibly in the seat beside him._

_“Stark huh? As in The Starks? That certainly explains the accent, you’re from up North?” He smiled widely in question, hoping to relax her further._

_“I am indeed one of The Starks, yes... I’m from Winterfell.” She stated with a soft voice and turned to look at him more fully. “What about you? Are you one of the Golden Lions, or a cousin from a cadet branch?”_

_Jaime laughed heartily at her sass as he manoeuvred his car into a spot along the block just past the entrance to the walking mall where they would find his favourite restaurant._

_“That would be The Golden Lion, thank you very much! My Dad is Tywin Lannister, The Great Lion himself. And I’m the eldest son.” He stated with no small amount of smug arrogance. “The heir apparent.” He leaned in close with a conspiratorial grin. “If you’ve heard bad things, don’t hold it against me!”_

_His companion laughed sweetly and rolled her eyes, a lovely pink tinge sneaking its way across her porcelain cheeks._

_“I don’t know your Dad, to justifying holding being his son against you.” She teased. “Plus you are my hero, so it would be poor form to find fault with your genes after you saved me.”_

_ “Hero huh? I like that! - Just don’t say that too loudly if you ever meet any other Lannister’s, alright? My brother teases me about looking like Prince Charming from Shrek enough, without him knowing I’m trying my hand at playing Prince Charming, for distressed damsels in the street!” _

_ Sansa let out a startled laugh and slammed her hand over her mouth quickly in a failed attempt to reign it in, and Jaime couldn’t help but smile at her for it. _

_ He was utterly charmed by her. _

_“Oh laugh it up!” He feigned affront and narrowed his eyes playfully. “I can’t help it if I am the very image of animated handsomeness. And you can’t tease me for that! Not when you-“ he pointed at her nose with a taunting grin. “Could be human Fiona with those red locks! Or the mermaid, Oh!” He clicked his fingers. “The one with the bow and_ _the bear for a Mother, what’s her name? She has an accent too?”_

_“I’m glad you clarified that you meant human Fiona! That could have been really insulting otherwise!” She laughed right back at him._

_“But I um... My hair might make me look like them I suppose, but Fiona and Merida - from Brave - the one with the bow and the accent? They are both fierce and brave... They would have fought those men off and saved themselves, so I’m nothing like them really.” She cocked her head a little in thought, as she studied her hands. “Ariel - The Little Mermaid is more feminine and gentle though, she_ _probably would have sought out safety as I did... So that’s maybe not such a terrible comparison.”_

_She had deflated before his very eyes, and it actually hurt to see it happen. He had been thoroughly enjoying their little moment, and he hated that it was just... gone. Especially over something so silly._

_“I don’t think you can compare the bravery of taking on three men who were potentially armed, to the bravery of waltzing up and kissing a random stranger in a bid to find safety.” He smiled as her eyes peaked up at him curiously. “But you can compare the_ _intelligence of seeking safety and protection, over knowingly putting yourself in further dangers. Plus you somehow knew that I was trustworthy, so you shouldn’t sell yourself so short Sansa.”_

_Jaime shrugged and prepared to disembark his car, giving her a moment to process his praise_. _“Besides, Prince Charming is a fucking dick in Shrek... Looking like someone and being like them are very different things, My Little Mermaid.” He shot her a shit eating grin. “Now come on, I’m hungry!”_

_Her laughter followed him out of the car and all the around it, as he moved to help her out also._

  
  


Sansa actually couldn’t believe her luck.

It had been completely insane to accost Jaime Lannister on the street as she had, she couldn’t even fully comprehend what had come over her in that moment. Only that she had been so, so scared, and he had been there before that restaurant, looking like a safe haven.

He had smiled at a couple in greeting as they exited the restaurant, but he hadn’t leered at the beautiful woman at all. He had simply turned back to his phone and gone back to his own business. And it spoke volumes to her in that moment.

After walking all those blocks with those men getting closer only to pull back again when she also sped up, and the way they laughed and yet still somehow appeared unthreatening whenever there was anyone in the street who might notice? Coming across someone on their own, who obviously had no interest in looking at women like they were a juicy steak, who also looked capable of scaring other men off, had been like a Godsend.

She just couldn’t quite understand where the desire to kiss him first had come from.

She had noticed the lack of wedding ring in the last split second before nearing him, and had followed her instincts. 

Which was ridiculous! No ring didn’t mean no significant other who could have been inadvertently hurt by her behaviour! She could have just as easily pretended he was a friend, or an older brother or uncle or any number of other things. But she hadn’t. For some unknown reason, she had gone for the _‘fake boyfriend’_ routine, and she was very bloody lucky that it hadn’t back fired.

And now somehow she was seated across from the almost insulting handsome older man, on what felt very much, like a real date.

“So, tell me about you Sansa. What happened tonight, and how did you come to be in Kings Landing with no one to call under such circumstances?” He asked.

Sansa sipped at her wine and thought over his words slowly, as he lazed back into his seat, looking entirely at ease and even at home in the tiny intimate restaurant he had brought her to.

She supposed he likely was, being that the staff all seemed to know him by name, and so well in fact that they hadn’t even bothered to ask what he wanted to drink, they had just served him Dornish Sour wine, and smiled at her curiously.

She shrugged, a little embarrassed by the entire situation, and fingered at her napkin nervously as she met his eye.

“I really did get on the wrong bus.” She shrugged again. “I’ve only been here for a month, and I was distracted at the bus stop. But the time I realised I wasn’t on the right one, I was already at least a half dozen stops into the route, and utterly lost. One of those men was on the bus with me, and I guess he noticed I was not where I was supposed to be? I don’t know. When I got off he did too, and I didn’t think anything of it, until I realised that he had friends who had caught him up somewhere along the way, and they were following me. I even turned down a couple of well lit streets thinking that I was just being paranoid and they’d go away.”

Sansa paused and took a sip of her wine, trying to steady her racing heart, and calm the prickling sensation crawling all over her skin. 

She could swear that she could still feel there eyes like a filthy, unwanted touch.

Jaime sat forward and reach for her hand, interlocking her fingers with his and squeezing gently. And it anchored her almost immediately. 

“When I saw you, I had just... Reached my limit I think. And I didn’t think about how I was approaching you, you just seemed safer than taking another single step with them behind me could have possibly been.” She finished lamely. Feeling entirely too exposed by admitting it all.

Jaime hummed softly in understanding and even stroked his thumb over her own as if he was trying to soothe her again, as he had when she had cuddled into him earlier.

And she was struck again by the overwhelming feeling of luck at finding someone who appeared so genuine and kind, to help her.

“You didn’t have anyone here you could call did you?” It was more a sad statement than a question, and it was obvious that he knew the answer already.

Sansa smiled sheepishly and shook her head. 

“I realise that it puts me in an even more vulnerable position to speak to it, but I’ve only made friends with a few women I work with, and we aren’t necessarily close enough yet for such things. And if I had tried to call, and told claim I was in danger, it may have tipped those men into acting sooner too... If they were going to that is... Plus I wouldn’t have even known where to tell them I was or known if they would have been able to come and get me, so it didn’t seem worth the risk.” She explained quietly. 

Jaime smiled tightly and squeezed her hand again. “Well, now you have a friend you can be sure will come when you call Hmm? You’ll have my number before we part ways and I will have your word that you’ll call me if you ever get turned around again, or find yourself in a precarious position again. Deal?”

She blinked at him in surprise, and he shot her that thousand watt smile of his again. The one that sent buzzards flapping around like mad in her belly, and reminded her a little of how it felt to press her lips against his.

“Don’t look so surprised  _Honey_!”  He snarked. “I’d prefer you not take the risk on kissing strange men every time you find yourself in a spot of bother. I pride myself on being different to all other men in the world, so I can’t promise that such tactics would work on another without dire consequences.”

Sansa squeaked an embarrassed and an embarrassing noise in her throat and closed her eyes tight in utter humiliation at her own behaviour.

The worst part was that she had actually quite enjoyed kissing him. And that was completely unacceptable because when she had done so, she hadn’t even asked him if she could, nor had she been in a frame of mind to really focus on the kiss itself, yet she had.

“I still can’t believe I did that, I’m so sorry.” She bit her lip and blinked at him apologetically. “I’m so very lucky that you didn’t react poorly and I can’t thank you enough for helping me anyway.”

Jaime huffed a breathy laugh and waved the waiter forward with his free hand, nodding to both of their glasses to have them refilled.

Sansa took a moment to calm herself again, and take in the comfortable ambiance of the small dining room. And the curious comfort of Jaime still having hold of her hand also.

“Don’t be sorry for kissing me Sansa.” He exhaled quietly as the waiter stepped off and he sipped at his wine once more. “You are well aware that I am familiar with Fairytales, per our chat in my car. - My niece Myrcella has an unhealthy obsession with Disney movies and as her best friend, I am regularly exposed to them.” She smiled in confusion at his nonchalant tale. “I _know_ it all starts with a magical kiss!” He waggled his brows stupidly, making her laugh. 

“Of course in the tales it is always the much older prince inappropriately kissing the often unaware younger princess without permission.” He smirked at her pointedly, making her blush. “In most of them the princess isn’t even of legal age to give consent, even if she has advanced warning - and I can complain about that to you, because you aren’t a seven year old, who’s childhood is going to be ruined by my doing so. But that’s not the point-“ 

“Oh God! I kissed you without your consent! I am the offender - the sexual predator here aren’t I?” She asked, her horror growing by the second, over the parallel he was drawing.

Jaime snorted a startled laugh and shook his head. - But it did not help the sick feeling building in her stomach at what she had actually done.

“Yes, because you are terrifying, and I absolutely couldn’t have gotten away from you if I had wanted to.” His voice dripped with amused sarcasm. “Sansa, I kissed you back, which is consent enough.” He looked at her pointedly, making her flush by reminding her of the return pressure she had felt from him. “I was just taking advantage of being able to complain about a dark little thing in fairytales that’s too often overlooked. - What I meant by bringing it up in context to you and I, is that I kind of like the idea us meeting like that.” He shrugged and looked at her with a curious almost shy look. “It makes for an interesting story. When people ask how we came to be friends, I can tell them that it all started with a _magic kiss_ \- and I won’t be bullshitting them!”

Sansa laughed heartily at how pleased he was at the prospect of telling people they were friends because she had kissed him and it was magical.

She didn’t want to draw attention to the things he was implying. But the more he spoke and the more they shared, the more it felt like a real date, rather than him just inviting her to dinner to help her calm down after a fright.

It wasn’t exactly normal or conventional, and she really wasn’t in the right frame of mind to be on a date, if that was how he was looking at it. But it was nice to talk to him, and even think that they maybe could become friends too.

He was nice, and funny, and extremely handsome. Though he was a good bit older than her too, and he likely wasn’t actually interested in her in that regard. And that was alright too. She was actually enjoying herself in his company and it had worked to calm her down too.

The least she could do after assaulting him and forcing him to come to her rescue, was honestly consider his offer of friendship.

He was kissing her again.

And it was intoxicating.

It had been awhile since he had been on a date, and even longer since he kissed someone, besides kissing her earlier in the night.

And much as he knew he shouldn’t and couldn’t justifiably consider sharing dinner with Sansa as a date, he kind of wanted to, and it kind of was. He just had to remain vigilant about not taking too much advantage.

He pulled away slightly and rested his forehead against hers, but kept her in his arms and close all the same, as their eyes met silently.

“I need to know.-“ He paused and cleared his throat of its huskiness. “That you aren’t kissing me right now, because of some skewed notion of repayment.” 

She blinked at him a few times in obvious confusion and licked her pretty, kiss swollen lips.

“I do owe you quite a debt.” She nodded against him. “But I wouldn’t give myself in such a manner... As repayment for anything.”

Jaime sighed in relief and nodded gratefully before plucking another sucking kiss from her sweet mouth. “So you are kissing me because you want to, that’s far more agreeable. Where were we?” He joked and nipped at her playfully, earning himself a husky chuckle.

“You were asking for my number, so you can ask me out again, I believe?” She sassed him coyly.

“Silly Little Mermaid! We already exchanged numbers, and we already agreed to go back to that restaurant another time because we _missed our reservation_ , remember?” He parried back.

Of course, they had been play acting when they had agreed to go back to that restaurant, and he suspected that she assumed their number exchange before they left the restaurant, was purely a friendly gesture also. But in his mind that was just semantics too.

He hoped that she was actually as interested as he was.

Given that she had allowed him to kiss her again when he had to walk her to the door of her building after driving her home safely, he had reason to believe his hopes weren’t fruitless.

“Well then maybe we were in the middle of you actually _asking_ me out on a date, Prince Charming?”

He laughed quietly and leaned in to steal another press of her lips, groaning softly at how readily she yielded to him, and even lightly licked back at his impudent tongue slipping into her mouth without his conscious permission.

“I will, when I call to check on you tomorrow.” His hands stroked up and down her back gently, warming her against the chilled breeze that he had only now noticed picking up as they stood in the street before her building. “But I should go. If I want you to actually agree to see me again, and I do want you to Sansa.” He smiled at her shy look. “I can’t be that guy who takes advantage of you when you are vulnerable.” 

He pulled back on a sigh and let his hands slip from her body, to gently take her hands at her sides instead.

“I like you, strange and even fast as that may seem, given the nature of our very recent meeting. - I do.” He laughed softly, embarrassed by just how vulnerable he was feeling at admitting such a thing, with her pretty blue eyes blinking at him in astonishment and bashful confusion. “Blame it on that _magic kiss_ if you want, but I’m serious. I need to go, so that hopefully when I call tomorrow and ask you to really come to that restaurant with me next week, you’ll think kindly on me for not taking advantage of you in any way, and will want to see me again too.”

He wasn’t kidding. He really had enjoyed her company, he really did find her to be both beautiful and engaging, and he really did want to see if there was something between them that could be special.

And he really did need to go, before he give in to both of their obvious desires, and followed her up to her apartment.

He had walked her only as far as the entry to the building, rather than up to her door, so that he wasn’t tempted to lift her against it and wrap her legs around his hips while his mouth found her perky little tits. 

He honestly didn’t believe she would stop him at this point, so he had to stop himself.

He didn’t want a one nightstand with the girl who had sought refuge from her stalkers and potential attackers, in his kiss.

He wanted to see if said kiss was as magical as it felt.

“You’re really going to call? You really want to see me again?” She asked timidly, blushing almost as red as her beautiful long hair.

“Absolutely.” He lifted both of her hands and pressed kisses to her knuckles making her squeak adorably. “You’ve quite bewitched me with your magical kisses, you sneaky little witch.”

“I’m the Princess, not the Witch!” She scoffed indignantly.

They laughed together at their own ridiculousness and Jaime bent low to bow for her, carrying it just a bit further.

“Answer my call tomorrow My Mermaid Princess, and we shall see where this goes hmm?”

“Very well My Prince Charming, I shall await your call.”

He laughed heartily at her equally dramatic delivery and oddly perfect curtsy, and pushed his hands into his pockets as she twirled away from him with a laugh and a cute little wave.

He was ridiculous and he knew it. He just didn’t care.

He waited until she disappeared inside and turned on his heel to return to his car, with just a bit of pep in his step. Not at all sorry that he had ditched his brother for being late, and taken up with prettier company for the night.

Sansa Stark was adorable and he really did want to know where it might go.


	2. Two.

They spoke for what felt like hours when he called the next day.

As he said he would, he did actually ask her out. 

But beyond that they discussed him having the three men who followed her tracked down and looked into, because as he had explained, men who followed women around with the intent to scare them, rarely did so only the once. 

And though she didn’t want to bother with the hassle of reporting it herself because nothing ended up happening, he explained that he intended on handing anything he and his brother found over to the authorities himself.   


Without bringing her into it if he didn’t have to.  


He called twice more during the week also, just to talk as they had that day, and they texted at times too.

By the time the following Saturday arrived, and with it the reservations for what they were both considering their second dinner date, Sansa felt confident in their new found connection and fledgling friendship, and she was excited to see him again.

This time with a little more preparation and forethought for the fact that she’d be on an actual date. 

So much so that she had prepared herself for the possibility of his not being quite so _gentlemanly_ , and maybe wanting to join her upstairs in her apartment when he dropped her off this time. Though the thought had her as nervous as it did giddy.

  
  


Jaime had not at all been prepared for the gloriously beautiful creature seated across from him for a second week in a row.

He had been looking forward to seeing her again all week, so much so that he hadn’t been able to resist calling her again and again after his initial ‘ _next day_ ’ call.

They had texted on and off all week too, and he’d weathered quite a bit of teasing from his brother over the pretty girl who had ‘ _knocked him on his ass_ ’ with a single unexpected kiss, on the CCTV footage he had seen.

And the little shit hadn’t been wrong.

All week he had been smiling like an idiot the moment his phone pinged with a new text, because he wanted it to be her every time.

Yet he still couldn’t claim to being prepared for the knockout beauty who answered the door when he knocked.

_“Hell-ohh.” He stammered._

_Jaime’s eyes dragged up and up the long stretches of exposed leg between the classic black heels and the pretty floral print wrap dress, and up again to take in the crimson painted lips the swathes of fiery curls carelessly tumbling over one shoulder._

_“Hi Honey!” She teased._

_Jaime almost bit his tongue clean off when she smiled at him, and stepped clear of her door to pull it closed behind her._

_His brain scrambling to register and keep up with the fact that the gorgeous siren before him and his sweet Little Mermaid, were one and the same._

_He shook himself off and leaned in to kiss her cheek in greeting, taking a moment to breathe her in and trace her side with curious fingers as he steadied them both._

_“No kiss this time?” He whispered playfully before pulling back._

_“Sorry Charming, you’ll ruin my lipstick.” She stepped past him and towards the elevator, smiling at him over her shoulder as she did. “You’ll just have to wait until after dinner tonight.”_

_He let out a breathy chuckle and swaggered his way to her side and into the elevator beside her, even going so far as to lean into her a little, his hand hot and possessive, sliding over her lower back._

_“It’ll be a long wait Mermaid. You look amazing.”_

_She blushed prettily and leaned into his touch ever so slightly. “I should get used to you calling me that I guess, if it’s going to stick.”_

_“It’s for the best, yes. And though I think Siren might fit better tonight, I do like that you are My Little Mermaid.” He teased, enjoying the way she laughed and blushed for him. “Besides, you insist on calling me ‘Charming’, so it’s only fair.”_

He was so handsome.

Sansa still couldn’t quite believe that he was interested in her. Yet apparently he was.

He was older, mature, self assured and utterly charming. He was also as rich as sin, and quite possibly the sexiest man she had ever seen in her life, with his his sharp jaw and wide smile, and pretty green eyes. And his tall, strong frame that spoke to his dedication to working out every bit as much as it spoke to his simply being genetically blessed.

Jaime Lannister was a beautiful man. 

And he was kind and friendly and funny. And he was on a date with her, not because he wanted to save her from some awful men trying to scare her. But because he genuinely wanted to be.

“So, how goes the friend wooing?” He asked.

Sansa laughed softly and sipped at her wine. 

He hadn’t looked up from his plate at all, when he asked, but she knew from speaking to him a few times already, that he actually cared to know if he asked something. He wasn’t just filling in an awkward silence with mundane questions. Because the silence between them never really got to be awkward.

That particular question wasn’t even new, he seemed to take avid interest in her making friends with her work colleagues.

“It goes fine. I even had lunch with a few people yesterday.” She answered proudly.

Jaime smiled up at her and nodded.

“I’m glad. I was beginning to wonder if I should just introduce you to my best girl friend, but she’s seven, so it didn’t seem all that helpful in regards to you making friends that you can talk to and go out with and such.” He said nonchalantly.

Sansa laughed at his teasing, touched that he genuinely cared about her settling into life in Kings Landing, and making friends. And delighted by his having called his little niece, his best friend yet again, and implying that he might be alright with her getting to meet her too.

“Thank you for the kind thought, but I wouldn’t want to steal your best friend away for my own, I think I can handle it.” She pointed her fork at his bloody mess of a plate pointedly. “Eat your raw meat.”

Jaime scoffed at her indignantly and pointed his own fork at her in faux menace. “Sorry Mermaid, you can try all you like, but I have to warn you that Myrcella is very much my biggest fan, and I’ve worked hard to earn that place, so you can’t have it!” He turned his attention back to his plate and sliced into the slab of thick beef steak easily, lifting the chunk before his face with a wicked smile.

“And just so you are aware? This is a _perfectly_ cooked steak! It’s delicious and you should try it before you mock it!”

He groaned dramatically as he closed his sinfully perfect mouth around his fork, and winked at her for emphasis.

Ordinarily such poor table manners would be a turn off for her, but the way he had groaned sent tingles racing for her core. Instead of disgusting her, his antics made her belly clench and flutter.

“It’s not cooked at all, it’s bleeding Jaime! You’re an animal.”

“Rare, not uncooked and yes. I am. I’m A lion, and you haven’t seen a thing yet Baby.” He winked and her skin heated instantly telling her even more than his cocky grin did, that she was blushing hard.

She knew that she was in serious trouble with Jaime Lannister, and it was only their second date.

  
  


Jaime took her for a walk down along the long pier after dinner.

He didn’t know if she had seen it yet herself, but she hadn’t mentioned it in any of their many conversations during the week, so he could assume that she hadn’t yet had the privilege.

Even if she had, she likely wouldn’t have seen it at night, with the lights of the city shining bright like stars and their glimmering reflections just as brightly over the water, to make it twice as pretty. 

He hope she hadn’t had opportunity to look upon the Ruins of The Red Keep lit up for miles around with the massive lights that allowed it to double as a bit of a lighthouse type of beacon for the ships on The Bay, either. Because that’s what he wanted to show her more than anything.

The City at night was as beautiful as it was dangerous. And his darling girl had only been introduced to the danger.

Jaime hoped to change that.

They didn’t really need to speak, it was a beautiful night, and the quiet between them never seemed to be awkward.

He simply held her hand, her fingers laced through his, after tucking his jacket around her mostly bare shoulders and arms. And strolled along beside her.

He studied her as she studied all of the sights until they reached the very end of the pier and turned to truly take it all in at a glance.

“It’s really pretty.”

He hummed in agreement to her awed whisper and tugged at her until she stepped into him, and snuggled into his arms where he had wanted her all damned night.

“Beautiful and dangerous and home.” He rolled his eyes where she couldn’t see, at his own ridiculous romanticism, and pressed a kiss to her temple. “Technically Lannisport is actually home, I suppose. Much like Winterfell is for you... But Kings Landing is where my life is, so it deserves the title too I suppose.”

She hummed contentedly and cuddled into him just a little bit more, letting her hands slide around his sides to cling to his back, as his arms firmed around her.

The wind had a slight chill to it, and he could smell a storm rolling in from further out in The Bay, so they really couldn’t stay long. But for the moment he was happy to chase the cool night away for her.

“What’s Lannisport like?”

Her voice was soft and dreamy, and it made him smile to think she cared enough to ask about his childhood home, and the power centre of his Family.

“It’s everything that Kings Landing is not.” He smiled thinking on it. “It’s cleaner, more colourful. The streets are better designed so even in the ancient sections it’s spacious enough to get around easily. And instead of a hauntingly beautiful ruin at the highest point.” He waved to indicate the Red Keep sitting proudly atop Aegons hill. “Lannisport has The Original Casterly Rock castle, which is still very much intact, guarding its shores.” 

She tipped her face enough to look up at him in wonder. And he was struck once more, by how truly beautiful she was. 

“The Rock is a meticulously well kept museum now. It’s my Fathers true passion, his legacy to the world. - History brought to life inside the walls of the old Lannister stronghold... Casterly Manor is where I grew up, it was built nearly two hundred years ago now, and sits on the low rise at the edge of Lannisport, before the entry way to the Lions Mouth of Casterly Rock.” He explained with no small amount of pride. “We still say we are ‘ _Going home to The Rock’_ \- but we mean the Manor, not the actual Rock.”

She sighed softly and smiled, she was clearly enchanted by the idea of his home. And he was very obviously enchanted by her.

“It sounds beautiful.” She sighed.

Jaime hummed low in his throat and lifted his hand to trace her cheek gently. “It’s exquisite... Indescribably so, in truth.” He wasn’t just talking about The Rock and Lannisport, and it was clear that he didn’t need to explain that, by the way she all but melted into him.

He leaned in and pressed the softest of kisses to her lips. More than pleased to have the opportunity finally, to chase the last of the red colour from them with his own.


	3. Three.

For weeks Jaime wined, dined and romanced her.

Taking her to dinner, surprising her at work with flowers, or popping in during her lunch break with a coffee or a lemon tea. He showed her around the city. He had even pulled her to a stop along the walking mall one day, to dance with the buskers. Embarrassing and amusing her with equal measure.

He recognised within the very first days of getting to know her, that Sansa Stark was something truly special. If he was honest with himself, he could admit that he truly had been enchanted from and by that very first touch of her soft lips against his own.

And he wanted to make it work, no matter what it took.

He wasn’t a man to seriously consider dating in the long term, not that he wasn’t interested at all. It was just that until he met Sansa, he hadn’t really found someone he had any interest in making that effort for.

Jaime was not a bachelor at thirty nine years of age because he never wanted to settle down. He actually did want that - marriage and children and something to focus himself on that was not his families company, which run like a well oiled machine with or without his marketing inputs.

He just didn’t see the point in wasting his time, and another’s, if he knew from the get go that it wasn’t going to work out.

_Sansa was different_.   
  


She had peaked his interest in a way no other ever had.

But she was also young and new to The City and in her job too. He didn’t want to pressure her too quickly or spook her away, by pushing too fast into a more serious, and mature, sexual relationship.

They were together, openly and exclusively. They just hadn’t slept together, because he wanted them to have something that was built on more than just their physical compatibility.

And he knew that their physical compatibility wasn’t in question at all. Not with how their body’s seemed to ignite so fully for each other, with nothing more than a kiss, or a light exploration of hands.

It had been weeks of regular dates, and hours of telephone calls, dozens and dozens of text conversations and hilarious meme wars. She had taken more photos of him and them together, than he could ever remember having been forced to endure before.

They had made out like teenagers and come dangerously close to rutting against each other like a pair of frisky dogs a time or two too. 

He had met the two women she had made friends with at work, and she had wound up speaking to Ty over the phone because he happened to have walked into Jaime’s place uninvited while he was talking to her one night. 

And now their families were both starting to hint at wanting introductions.

It was definitely time for the next step.

He just hoped that he had done enough to have her as emotionally invested in their relationship as he was. 

He didn’t want to be the older man that she cut her proverbial adulting dating teeth on.

He wanted to be her happily ever after, as he suspected she was his.

_“Dinner at my place tonight? Let me cook you dinner My Mermaid. Love J.”_

The small squeak that she made in her throat went completely unnoticed thanks to the exclamations and actual squeals of the two women she hadn’t even noticed sneaking up behind her.

“About fucking time! That’s it, we are coming around to help you get ready!” Her friend Ros was apparently so pleased that she felt clapping for emphasis was necessary.

“Oh yes, this-“ Shae tapped the note in her hand and then stroked idly at the bouquet of flowers that had only just been delivered to her with said note. “Is definitely cause for a girls afternoon! Lunch too, we need to go find you the right lingerie.”

Sansa shushed them both and tugged them down in a half assed bid to get them low enough to hide behind her cubicle walls. It wasn’t exactly private, but they were surrounded by proofreaders on one side of the open floor, and cover designers on the other, in a publishing house. - For an office full of people, it was exceedingly quiet! 

As it was everyone always knew and tittered like gossiping hens, when Jaime popped in to see her and when he sent her flowers too!

She did not want them all knowing that she hadn’t yet slept with her boyfriend, anymore than she wanted them aware that he might be inviting exactly that, finally.

Ros and Shae knew because they were her friends, and she had asked their advice a few times, on how to get Jaime interested in sleeping with her... It was Shae who pointed out that she was being silly thinking that maybe he just didn’t want her like that, but rather that he likely wanted far more than just that.

And it was Ros who told her to be bolder, though subtly to begin with, with him each time they kissed to try to get things moving in that direction herself.

That did not mean she wanted everyone else knowing or having an opinion.   
  


And they didn’t know that Jaime’s invitation necessarily meant what they were assuming it did either!

She was nervous and excited that it might, her stomach was fluttering like absolute mad.

But her mind was snagging far more on the fact that it was written in Jaime’s hand, so he had personally gone to the florist this time. 

And he had signed it  _Love J_.

It was that word she was hanging onto, more than the invitation and implied invitation, that her friends were excitedly making plans for.

“He might just mean dinner, and not-“

“Oh no, My darling girl!” Ros interrupted with her fingers pressed to Sansas lips. “He means more than dinner. A man doesn’t cook for his woman, or invite her to dine at his home without also inviting her to spent the night. - There you can relax fully and drink an extra glass of wine without needing to drive anywhere. _That’s the point_.”

“Ros is right Sweet Girl. This is an invitation for far more than dinner. So, you need to call him and say yes, and thank him for your flowers. And then during lunch the three of us will be doing some shopping.” Shae nodded determinedly.

Sansa sighed softly and fingered at the card in her hands gently as she thought it over. 

She was ready. She had been ready for a month now, since their second date, in fact.

But the most Jaime had allowed them that night, and every other time since, was a lot of kissing and heavy patting.

She had soaked through so many pairs of underwear in his presence, and she knew full well that he had been hard every single time too, but he held them to that strict limit.   


She had even taken to seeing to her own needs nearly nightly, with her trusty little vibrator because of it.

Because of how much she wanted him.

But she’d never been with a man before either.   


Boys, her age and just older, sure. She had even had a serious boyfriend in University, who she had spent quite a good number of nights with.

_But it was just different with Jaime_.

He wasn’t a teenage boy or a frat boy. He didn’t have roommates who she needed to be consciously aware of being quiet because of. And she seriously doubted he’d feel the need to try to make her loud just so that he could brag later either

They weren’t drunk at some house party, randomly hooking up.    
  


Nor were they teenagers stealing condoms from the nurses office, planning their moment around his parents being out of town either.

And it was different because she suspected that she might just be falling for Jaime too.

“Alright.” She whispered. “Please help me to prepare? I will need advice too... If that’s alright?” 

Both older women beamed at her and pulled her into a tight hug between them. They even pressed smacking kisses to her cheeks for good measure, making her laugh in exasperation at them both.

It was going to be a long day, because now she was thoroughly distracted... But it was a good kind of distracted she supposed.


	4. Four.

Jaime took the afternoon off to get ready after Sansa had called to thank him for the flowers and shyly accept his invitation to dinner.

She was a smart woman, and she knew him well enough by now to read between the lines, without his having to come right out and say that he wanted her in his bed all night. Maybe even for the entire weekend too, if she was interested.

He didn’t need the entire afternoon to cook of course, he knew his way around the kitchen well enough to not need extra time in case he screwed up. 

But he wanted the extra time to make sure everything was perfect outside of dinner itself too.

His housekeeper didn’t come on Fridays, or over the weekend at all, so he had a job to make sure that his cupboards and fridge were stocked and everything was clean, on his own. 

Not that he was a particularly messy person, if anything he was meticulously clean and he was often complimented by Dorea over the fact that he was her highest paying client, and she rarely needed to do more than his shopping and see to his dry cleaning. He even tended to take care of the laundry he didn’t send to the dry cleaner, himself.

But still and all, he was bringing his girlfriend into his home for the first time, and he wanted to make a good impression.

He wanted her to like his home, and feel comfortable enough to want to spend time there on a regular, and then maybe even semi permanent basis.

He even prepared for such hopeful desires by restocking his condom supply and disposing of all old stock, just in case they had been in his drawers too long to be effective. And he stocked his bathroom with a fresh toothbrush and feminine shampoos and body wash too, just in case.

He was nervous.  


As nervous as he was excited, because for him, it wasn’t just about sleeping with his woman for the first time.

He was hoping to find an opportunity to tell her how he felt too.

He was hoping like hell that she was ready for such things, and he wasn’t pushing too hard there either.

  
  


Sansa hadn’t expected to find herself in front of the beautiful old three story freestanding brownstone, that she currently was.

Jaime had told her that he had bought his current place a few years beforehand and had had it meticulously renovated to suit his tastes. But she had honestly assumed that he had been talking about an apartment, maybe even a penthouse, somewhere in the busy area of downtown. Or maybe even in one of the high end neighbourhoods.

She certainly wouldn’t have picked the middle class, family friendly neighbourhood on the Western side of The City proper, as the place that made him smile with so much animation when he spoke on it. 

Even if buying a whole damned building - in this case a massive house, kind of did suit him.

She smiled nervously and waved at the car carrying Shae and Ros, as it pulled away from the curb with an unnecessary beep of the horn, after she knocked on the door.

Her sweet friends really had taken her shopping during lunch, and all but forced her to model a few sets of expensive lingerie, before conceding to her determination to settle for a matching bra and panty set of black lace, that was only slightly more racy than anything she presently owned, over anything too extravagant.

And they really had come straight home with her, to help her get ready. Even encouraging her to drink a few glasses of wine to settle her nerves while they worked on ensuring she was perfectly primped and polished. And then they had even dropped her off themselves so she didn’t need to find her own way there.

It had been fun in truth, to have a girls day, and it did help to settle her nervous energy too.  


Even if Shae had determinedly gotten up close and personal when inspecting her eyebrows, armpits and even her _area_ , to make sure she was sufficiently _groomed._

But now she was nervously waiting for Jaime to answer the door, hoping to all the Gods that she wasn’t over dressed in her favourite navy silk cocktail dress and her trusty, faithful classic black pumps.

She also really hoped that she hadn’t misread his intentions, and the lace topped stockings and extravagant underwear combination weren’t too much... Or the spare panties that Ros had insisted on shoving in her clutch weren’t completely unnecessary either.

  
_Sansa barely had a chance to offer a greeting, or even take in and fully appreciate how his crisp white shirt hugged his wonderful shoulders, or how sexy his forearms looked with the sleeves rolled to perfectly emphasise them. Or dark grey trousers fitted perfectly to draw attention to his sexy back end, before she was being pulled into him and kissed senseless as the heavy door clicked closed with her against it._

_And she supposed that such a greeting well and truly answered the question about whether his dinner invitation was actually an invitation for more._

“Hi Honey.” 

Jaime whispered the greeting that had become their own special thing, across her kiss swollen lips. And then chased it away again with a few more needy presses.

He took great delight in being able to rub her lipstick off before dinner for a change.  


He took great delight in doing it all the time, because there was just something so primal about knowing that he was the one responsible for showing the natural beauty underneath.

Though he preferred the chapstick she used for normal everyday wear because it just tasted better.

“You look incredible.”

“Do I?” She asked coyly, batting her lashes at him playfully.

“Always, but particularly tonight.” He admitted freely. “Come on, I need to check dinner and turn the oven down so I can show you around without risking burning our food.”

He endured her determination to rub the lipstick off from around his own mouth for a few moments, and only nipped at her fingers a few times, before dragging her deeper into his house and towards the kitchen where he had wine already poured into glasses and ready.

He was going to need the wine if he was going to control himself for long enough to eat both the dinner and the desert he had made for them, before devouring her.

  
  


Jaime’s home was amazing. Masculine and yet homey. Expensively decorated and yet not uncomfortably so. It was so quintessentially _Jaime_. And she loved it.

She had been pleasantly surprised by the near full glass rear wall overlooking the surprisingly spacious and just as immaculately kept and decorated rear yard.  


And she had been amused but not at all surprised to find the entire bottom level had been converted into a gym, which included a personal sauna, indoor pool and a bathroom.

There was a more formal living room for entertaining, with a spacious office with bookcases lining the walls across the entryway hall from it, and a massive open planned kitchen dining and living area, with a closed off bathroom in one corner, that took up the entire back half of the second floor.

Upstairs was home to the master bed, and three smaller, but by no means _small,_ spare rooms, one of which was decked out for a little girl, and was clearly Myrcellas very own space in Uncle Jaime’s home.

It was a _home_. For as showy and expensive as it all was, it felt like a home. And it was perfect.

  
  


“You can cook.” She stated rather belatedly.

“I can.” Jaime laughed. “Were you expecting to find take out containers hiding in the bin along with the remnants of a burnt meal and ruined pots?”

They had finished the simple pasta dish he’d made her awhile ago, and even the pie he had made for desert too.

Jaime had even tidied up and loaded the dishwasher while she draped herself over his sofa and watched, looking so very beautifully at home, because he refused to let her help him clean up.

Sansa laughed softly and kicked her shoes off to tuck her feet under her legs where she sat beside him. Adorably making herself even more at home in his space.

“No, I was not.” She replied primly. “I just wasn’t sure if I should have high hopes about how well you cook, I guess.”

“Mmm. Well, I hope it at least tasted better than the foot you just put in your mouth does, Beautiful!” 

“Oh hush! I wasn’t trying to be insulting! You are a single guy, who happens to be exceedingly rich! Plus we met outside of a restaurant and you and I have spent quite a lot of time in them! And being that you never told me you could cook, I just didn’t pick you for someone who did it so well!” She excused.

Jaime laughed heartily at her blushing and stammering, and reached out to tug her feet into his lap while she was distracted. 

He applied firm pressure to her arches and grinned at the involuntary groan that fell from her lips, at his effort.

“God! You cook for me and rub my feet? What’s next, are we dancing too?” She teased and wiggled her stockinged toes playfully. 

“Obviously.” He shot back dryly.

He hadn’t actually intended on it, but if she was going to be cheeky, it wouldn’t bother him at all to follow through. He already had music playing softly anyway.

“If you keep it up, you are going to run out of romantic gestures rather quickly Jaime.”

“I’ll just have to think up some new ones when I exhaust all the cliches, then won’t I?” He grinned, and leaned forward to haul her into his lap, straddling his thighs, quickly. “And then I’ll just have to go back to the start and reuse them, when I run out of ideas.”

He rubbed his hand over her thighs lazily, fingering at the lacy tops of her stockings exposed by her dress hitching to accommodate her new seat. She was panting softly and toying with his shirt just enough to tickle his chest.

Her weight over him felt exquisite.  
  


_“I thought we were dancing?”_

Sansas whispered words hung between them like a taunting challenge and he couldn’t help but grin wickedly as his hands slipped around and took firm hold of her perky little ass cheeks.

“Oh trust me Beautiful. _Dancing_ is exactly what we are doing now... And all night if you agree to stay, and want to?”

He pushed up and kissed her almost harshly. Diving deep with his tongue and sucking at her perfect lips with equal measures of enthusiasm. 

He swallowed every single pant and whine she let out and fed the inferno building between them by tracing and mapping her curves with firm hands, while she squirmed deliciously in his lap, rubbing herself over him with an almost crazed neediness.

He was good at this. He’d had plenty of practice teasing and pleasing women until they were begging him for more. He knew he was a lover who derived even more pleasure from giving pleasure than from racing straight for his own ends.

_But it was different for her too._

He took even greater care to listen to what her body was telling him. And he took even greater care to deliver in excess too. He wanted her even more drunk on him than he was beginning to feel as he drowned in her.

  
  


  
“Do you want to go upstairs? I’ve got no protection down here and I want you in my bed.”

She felt his gravelly words more than she heard them, mumbled into her neck where she had tugged his face when his hands had made contact with her lace clad ass under her dress.

She was on fire and drowning at the same time.

She had never been so aroused and desperate for anyone’s touch as she was in that moment with Jaime.

_“I want to be the only woman in your bed ever again.”_

They both froze at the words that fell out of her mouth.

Jaime pulled back slowly and met her eyes, and her heart felt like it might just drop clean out of her chest as he studied her so quietly as he attempted to calm his panting breaths.

He licked his lips and smiled. “Good... Why don’t we go up and you can claim your place all you like.... And I might even tell you why I’m completely alright with that demand.”

“Seriously? That was really...” She waved uselessly, not sure how to say that her demand had been needy and clingy, considering they’d only been together for a short time and they hadn’t even shared his bed yet.

Jaime rolled his eyes at her and shuffled forward on the sofa so that he could lift her up, forcing her to wrap her legs around his middle and cling to him as he started strolling lazily towards the stairs like she wasn’t even the slightest bit too heavy.

He didn’t say a single thing all the way up the stairs and into his bedroom. He just hummed a contented little noise in his throat and palmed her bottom every few steps, like he was testing the softness or something.

It put her at ease because it was clear that he was thinking on something that pleased him greatly.  


And yet it made her nervous too, because she didn’t know what it was, and because her confidence was waning little by little now that they weren’t trying to devour each other and she could think about it.

Jaime laid her back on his bed and leaned over to look down at her, his feet still firmly planted on the floor and her legs still very much wrapped around him.

_“My bed... Your place in it... Because Sansa, I’m in love with you, and I don’t ever want anyone but you, here with me.”_ He stated simply.


	5. Five.

There were clothes strewn from asshole to breakfast time around his bedroom and he couldn’t fucking care less.

Even the mind fracturing lacy panties and bra set and those sexy fucking lace top stockings that had him swallowing his tongue to slow up his incoherent cursing, had been thrown somewhere into the abyss that existed outside of the confines of his bed and her naked body writhing around in it.

He was man lost.

There was no other way to describe it.

Because she loved him too.

  
  


_“My bed... Your place in it... Because Sansa, I’m in love with you, and I don’t ever want anyone but you, here with me.” He stated simply._

_It took her a moment to register his words, and react._

_And his heart was pounding painfully as he waited._

_Sansas eyes glassed up with tears of disbelief as she clung to him and studied his earnest face._

_“I love you too.” She gasped, and then laughed almost hysterically. “I wasn’t expecting you to say that, but... God! I’m so, so happy you did, because I really do. I love you Jaime.” She gushed._

_And Jaime was utterly lost for words. And just lost, in her._

He was lost in her milky white skin and her subtle, soft curves and the smooth, effortless way she arched into his every touch.

His hungry mouth had tasted every inch she would allow him to taste.   


He had suckled and licked at her nipples until she moaned.   


And he sucked blooms of colour onto the fleshy mounds around them.   


He mapped his explorations over her neck and ribs and stomach and thighs with rosy streaks left behind by his stubble.

He had feasted on her dripping centre until she screamed and tore at his hair to get him to stop because she was too sensitive.

But it was the moment she had sweetly cupped his jaw and interrupted him as he reached for the condoms in his drawer, to tell him that she was on birth control and he didn’t have to wear one unless he wanted to, that truly push him beyond his control.

When she had smiled so shyly and pulled him down over her for a kiss, while leading his bare cock towards her hot core.

Jaime had nodded his agreement and laced their free hands together, and held her eyes as he followed her lead and pushed inside of her.

_It had been absolute bliss._

She was so tight and hot and swollen, and she yielded to his intrusion like they were made to fit together. 

He had taken her slowly, following his instincts and hoping to all the Gods that he lasted long enough to take her to orgasm before he found his own.

He felt the tell tale tingling in his spine and the tightening of his balls just as she started to flutter around him, and he let go. Grunting horribly as he cum deep inside of her while she wailed his name and clamped down around him.

  
Jaime groaned softly and leaned in to kiss her, more than willing to melt into the bed with her and never come out.

“That was amazing.” She panted against his lips.

“Mmm. You were amazing My Love. I’ve never-“ Jaime paused and bit his lip, a little embarrassed to admit it. “I don’t tend to have sex without protection.”

Sansa blushed sweetly and stroked her hands up and over his back affectionately.

“Are you upset that I-“

“No Baby. Not at all. You didn’t push, it was a mutual decision... One I find I’m quite fond of.” He interrupted and explained, smiling playfully and thrusting his still mostly hard cock back into her fully, making her moan and squirm. “I am just acknowledging how different it is being with you, than with anyone else.” 

“A good different, right?” She asked shyly.

“Yes Mermaid. A very good different.” He breathed over her swollen lips. “ _Because I love you.”_

  
Sansa woke up later than usual the next morning delightfully sore, naked as the day she was born, and wrapped up deliciously in the man she loved.

She had never been happier, or felt more loved than she did in that moment.

It was that simple. Jaime made her happy. And he made her feel special.

Jaime loved her. And she loved him.

Sansa had never woken up to lazy affections, for the sake of enjoying them as exactly that.

She had only ever spent the night with one other boyfriend, and while she had done so fairly regularly, he had not been interested in cuddling with her. Not even to sleep.

His sole interest in her being in his bed, was sexual gratification, otherwise she may as well have not even been there, because he didn’t touch her unless she initiated it, or he was trying to coax her into sex.

Jaime seemed content to just run his hands over her gently and continue to hold her and just enjoy the silence. Never mind that he was hard against her bottom, and never mind that he knew she had woken also.

“Good morning.” It was her that broke the peaceful quiet.

Jaime hummed softly and leaned in to press a kiss to the curve of her shoulder.

“What are you thinking about that has you so quiet?” She asked.

With anyone else she might have held her tongue and not bothered them by asking, but she knew Jaime well enough to feel confident that he’d answer and not find her clingy or annoying for wanting to know.

He sighed heavily and huffed a breathy laugh as she turned enough to look at him.

“I was actually trying to decide what I like better - falling asleep with you, or waking up with you.” He shot her an incredibly heated look before continuing. “And that led into thoughts of how I can convince you to stay again tonight, and then again every weekend... Personally, I don’t really want you to ever leave, but I do respect that just up and asking you to move in, might be a _bit_ fast.”

Sansa laughed in disbelief and shoved him back playfully so she could roll over and face him properly. 

She propped herself up on his chest and fingered at the sparse hairs spread across the defined muscles as tight golden skin.

“Maybe a _bit_ fast, yes... But I am happy to concede the weekends, so all you really needed to do to convince me, was mention it apparently.” She smiled in return to his entirely too smug grin. “As for which is better? I definitely vote for waking up, this-“ She waved to indicate their position and the room at large. “Is a really amazing way to wake up.”

“It is, but last night was pretty amazing too.”

She blushed softly and leaned in enough to steal a kiss, completely uncaring about either of their sour sleep breath.

“It was incredible.” She whispered.

“Well I’m glad you think so! It might have been a bit awkward and extremely disappointing if sex between us was terrible!”

She laughed at his dramatics and crawled up a little further to climb over him.

It was curious how confident she was around him. Even naked and sleep mussed from their very first night together, she was aware of how attractive he found her. 

And it made her bold.

He hissed as she settled her weight over his hard cock, pressing it down to lay flat between her folds and his stomach.

She laced their fingers together on both hands and stretched their joined arms above his head a ways, and then nudged at his nose with her own.

“What are you after beautiful? Hmm.” His husky voice taunted in the crackling air between them. 

He licked his lips and cocked a brow in question to her silent refusal to answer. He looked entirely too smug for her liking.

She rubbed herself along his length and smiled as he hissed and gripped her hands tight, clearly fighting the urge to pull them from her hold and touch her.

She was slick, not enough to take him inside yet, but enough to glide over him comfortably, thanks to his reminder of the night before.

Jaime laughed darkly and tugged at her hands until she was stretched out further and was nose to nose with him, finally having worked out her game.

“Adding the notable difference between last night and this morning to confuse me over which I prefer even more, are we?” She giggled as he nipped at her. “By all means My Love, take me however you like! I’m not likely to turned down sex with you, at anytime of the day. Especially not if you’re determined to be the one in complete control.”

“Sorry My Love... I’m not exactly... _Ready_.”

“I can fix that.”

Sansa shrieked and laughed uncontrollably as he wrestled her around until she was on her back and then disappeared under sheet to kiss his way down her belly. Very obviously deciding exactly how to get her _in the mood_ enough.

  
  


The whole weekend was almost like a play by play scene from Jaime fantasies.

He still wasn’t sure whether he liked falling asleep with her, or waking up with her more. But his beautiful girl certainly proved that he couldn’t use the added bonus of having sex just before going to sleep as the tie breaking factor.   


  
Not when morning sex was a thing.

They had spent a good portion of the weekend naked and in his bed, only breaking it up to either cook and eat, shower together, or lay on the sofa together to watch movies, he in a loose fitting pair of pants and Sansa in one of his shirts and nothing else.

It was lazy and indulgent, and he had loved every second of it.

They didn’t just have sex, though there was plenty of it had! They talked and enjoyed the simple intimacies too. Cuddling and touching just because they could, kissing, and just learning each other.

One moment they would be making out, or pressing sweet kisses to shoulders and necks, or lazily playing with each other’s fingers. And the next they be discussing the very real question of when it was necessary that they meet each other’s families. And the next her hand would be in his pants and tickling up and down his cock.

All of it had been even better than he planned.

Even the spontaneous way he had decided to tell her how he felt.

He hadn’t mapped that out of course, unsure how to go about bringing it up. So it had worked in his favour to have her give him that opening.

But he selfishly and childishly hoped that every single weekend was just as perfect for them.

He also selfishly hoped that it wouldn’t take long for her spending the night started to bleed into the week nights also. But he wouldn’t push.   


They had only been together for a month, and it was too fast to just have her move in with him, even if that’s exactly what he wanted.


	6. Six.

Sansa was desperately excited to be going to Lannisport for the weekend. And finally getting to meet Jaime’s family.

She had heard so much about each of them, and though his Father sounded like an intimidating man, and his sister a formidable woman, she genuinely couldn’t wait.

He had already ‘ _met_ ’ her parents, as she had been guilted into taking her their usual Sunday video call while at Jaime’s during their second weekend together. Because her mother had been rather miffed at her using _being with him_ as an excuse to miss the call the weekend before.

It had gone well. As she expected, Jaime had managed to charm her Mother’s pants right off, and her Father had grudgingly approved of how well he treated her, and how genuine he seemed to be in his feelings for her. 

He had been so adorably nervous.

And now it was her turn.  


Though she suspected that he was still more nervous than she was.

  
  
  


_“Mermaid, um-“ Jaime stammered awkwardly._

_Sansa had been waiting all weekend for him to tell her what was bugging him._

_ They had spent every weekend together for well over a month, and had been together for two in total, and she had grown accustomed to his tells, when he had something on his mind that he wanted to discuss. _

_Ordinarily she might have just asked him, but for whatever reason, he had been keeping_ _this one close to his chest. So she had waited him out instead._

_She hummed softly and lowered the book she had been reading, to look down at him, where he had made himself at home with his head in her lap._

_ “So I mentioned the idea of maybe having dinner with My Dad, Ty and Cers, so that they could meet you.” She smiled shyly in encouragement, her heart racing at his slight frown. “That’s sort of, how you and I discussed the idea of me introducing you.” _

_ “I know Jaime, so what’s the problem?” _

_ He cleared his throat uncomfortably and gave her a tight smile. _

_“Well, Dad decided that I was taking too long in getting around to doing so.” He sighed in frustration, making her frown a little herself in trepidation. “He’s taken it upon himself to host a Family Weekend at Casterly Manor. And he’s using mine and Cersei’s birthday as an excuse to make it a massive thing... He’s hosting a fucking Gala Dinner at The Rock for it, on the Saturday night... And not only are you expected there, so is your family.” He closed his eyes in defeat. “The invitations have already gone out. Yours is, rather tellingly, addressed to the both of us, and was delivered here.”_

_Sansa burst out laughing at how thoroughly put out he seemed at the idea of having a birthday party. And also at the fact that he didn’t know, and had seemingly invited himself, so that his Father could send him a not so subtle hint._

  
  


By the time his birthday rolled around, they’d been together for three months in total, two of which were after and including their routine of her staying at his place all weekend.

He had many more chances to get to know her family a bit better over the phone, and she had spoken to Tyrion a couple of times too, though she found it hilarious that all Lannister’s were under strict orders to not visit and try to meet with her, before Tywin could meet her himself, at Lannisport.

It had amused her.

It had thoroughly pissed Jaime off.

Which also amused her.

But the fact was that she was really looking forward to it.

Not just because she was excited to meet Jaime’s family finally, but also because she was getting to see Lannisport and The Rock for the first time too. 

Plus it was her mans birthday, and though it was confronting to realise that her boyfriend was turning forty, she had never really cared about their age difference.  
  


If anything she liked it, because Jaime had the confidence and maturity to know what he wanted and respect enough for her to make that clear, while understanding that she might not necessarily be there yet herself.

She hadn’t realised how old he was when she kissed him that first night, because he most certainly did not look it. She couldn’t be sure it would have made a difference even if she had.

He might be forty, and she twenty four, but she loved him. It was just that simple.

And she couldn’t wait to meet his family, and see her own.  


She just hoped that Lannister’s were as excited to meet her, and as uncaring of her age, as her family had come around to being, with Jaime.

  
  


Jaime was thoroughly pissed off.

He’d been pissed off for over a month now.

So much so that the only time he interacted with any of his family was at work, and more often then not he either avoided them completely or if they came looking for him in his department, he booted them right back out again.  


His fucking Father included.

The last thing he could think to want was a _big-elaborate-bullshit_ high society function for his birthday. That was Cersei’s thing, not his.

What he wanted even less, was to expose Sansa to everyone en masse like that, and to throw her family into the mix to go with it.

They had been together for three months, and he had kind of thought that he might convince her to go away with him alone, for his birthday.He even thought to take her home to Lannisport for a romantic weekend, where he could show her around his home, including The Rock.

It had only been a half baked thought when his Father went ahead and fucked that all up on him though.

And yes, he was taking her to Lannisport, so they were getting away for the weekend. But now it wasn’t just the two of them, it was both of their families, and all of The Lannisport high society types, and whoever else his Father felt important enough to warrant an invite.

Now instead of relaxing, just the two of them, they’d be on display and under all manner of scrutiny.

  
And he was pissed off over it.

To top it all off, Sansa had decided to stay at her own place the night before, to put the finishing touches on his birthday presents or some such nonsense! So he had slept alone for the first Friday night in months.

Never mind that they had to leave rather early, because they had a family luncheon in the gardens at Casterly Manor, while the caterers and event staff set The Rock up for the Gala Dinner later that night.

He would put a good face on for Sansa, because he didn’t mind her deciding to not stay with him for the night really.  


He wasn’t a control freak, and he coveted her independence as much as she did. But he did miss her, and he didn’t really need her knowing that he had sulked and brooded pathetically because of it.

She was excited for the weekend.

So he couldn’t and wouldn’t take that away from her.

The one positive thing in all of it, for him, was that she’d be by his side for it.

It all stopped mattering when he pulled up to find her already downstairs, and waiting in front of her building, with a hilariously bright pink suitcase at her feet, with a garment bag haphazardly thrown over it, and a wide smile that was meant just for him.

_  
“Hi Honey._ ” 

He grinned against her lips at her teasing greeting. And stole a few quick presses, sucking her chapstick off quickly and making her huff at him in annoyance for it.

“Hi Beautiful, ready to go?” He replied. 

His girl smiled a little shyly and nodded before waving to her belongings, to show that she was apparently as ready as she could be.

Jaime reached out and snagged the extended handle himself, lifting the garment bag up and over his shoulder, and pressing another quick kiss to her temple before stepping back to put her things in his car.

“Come on then, I stopped and grabbed us coffee on my way over, and I’ve already fuelled the car too... There’s some snacks and stuff in the back too, so we don’t have to pull over if you don’t want to.” He rambled.

He was nervous. There was no real hiding it. He might be able to hide his frustrations, but not his nerves.

Much as he knew his Father was itching to meet her, and at least his brother and niece were also? He had never taken a woman home before. And now he was being forced to do it far more formally than he’d have liked.

His family had never met any of the women who had come and gone before, because they never meant what she did. And though they had obviously met female friends and colleagues who worked with them all before, this was different.

  
  


_Everything was different for him, where Sansa was concerned._

The last thing he wanted was his sometimes obnoxious, and always arrogant family chasing his girl off on him.

  
  


“Ready?” He asked again after getting in the car and starting it up.

Sansa laughed and reached out to rest a hand on his thigh. “Are you?”

Jaime snorted rudely and eyed her hand lecherously, desperate to change the subject from being turned back on him, before he gave away just how angry he was over it all too.

“Keep your hand there and I’ll be ready for _something_ Mermaid... I slept alone last night remember? I’m a bit frisky.” He waggled his eyebrows as she shrieked with laughter and slapped his thigh for his words.

“Well you can wait until after the luncheon with your family that you are so freaked out about! - If not the Gala itself.” She poked her tongue out at him childishly, making him snort a tired laugh. “I’ll make it up to you then, providing you stop worrying so much! I’m starting to worry that you don’t want me to meet your family!”

Jaime rolled his eyes at her in exasperation and manoeuvred the car out onto the roadway, and into the traffic. 

“It’s them I don’t want to share you with Sansa. And it’s this big to-do they’ve decided to put on... My family can be... A little intimidating. And I’d kind of like to keep you, so I don’t want them scaring you, or your family off on me. That’s all.”

He flicked a look at her out of the corner of his eye as she lifted his hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles, before settling it in her lap between her both of her own.

“Unless they are psychopaths who are going to lock me up like a prisoner and torture me or kill me, or something equally as horrendous and terrifying? I’m pretty sure I love you enough to endure them Jaime... And my family already like you, which is who they need to like out of everyone they’ll be introduced to today... They’ll be fine, and I’m not going anywhere, because I’d kind of like to keep you too.” She offered primly.

He laughed incredulously at her apparent limits and shifted his hand to lace his fingers through hers properly.

“Don’t ever question how much I love you, you crazy woman!” He smiled widely. “You will be safe from such behaviour, I promise! - I just can’t promise that my Father won’t ask when we are getting married and giving him more grand kids, completely uncaring that we’ve only been together for a short time, so be forewarned.... And Cers can be a right bitch when she wants to be too, and her husband is a drunken bastard who seems to forget that he’s married when there’s pretty women around.... I think I will apologise to your family in advance too, and maybe give them a few warnings also. Just in case.”

“Well, thanks for the heads up about your Dads potential interrogation... I’ll be sure to advise him that we intend on living in sin together, and that rather than having children we are contemplating the merits of giving up all worldly possessions and moving to Asshai to live in a nudist commune.” 

Jaime barked a startled laugh, wishing more than anything that he hadn’t actually pulled out into traffic yet, so he could give in an laugh as hard as he wanted to!  


He didn’t know what was funnier, Sansas dry delivery, the nonsense of it, or imagining his fathers reaction if she was to actually tell him that.

He groaned at the cramping of his belly and stretched in his seat as he tried desperately to catch his breath, and stop the lingering chuckles from erupting.

Sansa patted his leg gently and ducked her head slightly to meet his eyes, with a sly little grin.

“Feel better?” She teased.

Jaime sighed deeply and shook his head at her.

“If you actually promise to tell him exactly that, I’ll take you to Lys for a month, when your birthday rolls around.” He offered seriously.

Sansa hummed curiously in thought. 

“Tempting, but I’m afraid I have to decline. Because I want your Dad to actually like me, and at some point I probably am going to want the same things as him, so I think I’ll just stick to telling him that we aren’t quite there yet. How’s that?”

Jaime breathed slowly and turned to study her, as the pulled to a stop in the traffic, his heart racing at the way her eyes widened in realisation of what she had just said.

He leaned across the centre console slowly and reached out to tip her chin so she wouldn’t look away on him.

He licked his lips and pressed his forehead into hers softly, completely at a loss as to how he was supposed to reply to that.  


It was everything that he could ever hoped to want. It wasn’t just his Fathers greatest desire, but his own. The difference was, that he didn’t want to push her into it before she was ready, and his Father would have no such qualms.

“This-“ he paused and cleared the lump from his throat. “This is a discussion that I would very much like to come back to Mermaid. If that’s alright? I...”

“We will Baby. When we are ready for such talks. And if you want those things too, one day.” She offered softly.

“I want them, My Love.” He whispered back, and closed the small distance between them to seal his promise with a kiss, as was their way.  


Jaime was forced to focus once more thanks to a hurry up beep from the car behind them. But the topic remained at the forefront of his mind for quite some time.


	7. Seven.

_“UNCLE JAIME!”_

_“PRINCESS!”_

Sansa laughed in delight as a tiny little blonde beauty screamed her way across the lawn as fast as she could, and was immediately picked up and twirled around in the air by her unfairly handsome boyfriend.

It was not at all the greeting she was expecting, especially considering they had managed to pull up and find their way to Jaime’s childhood bedroom suite to wash up, before coming across anyone.

But she couldn’t deny that it was quite possibly the most adorable ice breaker that they could have hoped for.

“I missed your head Uncle Jaime! Mama said I wasn’t allowed to come visit because Papa T said no one was allowed to meet your girlfriend before he could!” The little girl cupped Jaime’s cheeks in her hands and pouted at him adorably.

“I missed your head too, My Princess! I think your bedroom at my place even has a layer of dust, it’s been so long since you come to stay!” Jaime whined dramatically.

“Mmhmm!” She pouted even harder.

Sansa bit her lip against a laugh as Jaime pushed the girls protruding lip back in with his finger.

“You know what though? We can get pay back for them being so silly, because do you see that pretty lady beside me with hair like _The Little Mermaid?_ ” Jaime whispered to her and winked at Sansa, making her huff a small laugh.

_“Princess Ariel_ , Uncle Jaime.” The girl rolled her eyes with so much sass.

“Yes - the mermaid! Well, this is My Mermaid and my girlfriend who I say you can meet right now - _before_ Papa T! What do you say?” He asked. “Sweetheart, this is Sansa, Sansa, this is My Princess and my best friend in the whole world, Myrcella.”

Sansa held her hand out with a grin as the little girl shrieked with laughter, and darted a quick daring look over her shoulder at a rather handsome and arrogant looking older gentleman, who could be none other than Tywin Lannister.

“Hello.” She whispered almost shyly, with a big toothy grin.

“Hello Princess Myrcella, I have heard a lot of wonderful things about you!” She exclaimed, shaking the girls little hand properly.

_“Have you_? That’s good, because I want us to be friends, because Mama says that Uncle Jaime hasn’t ever had a girlfriend before, and _it’s about damned time he settled his stupid ass down_... So you are going to be my Aunty now, right? I like all my other Aunties, and Uncle Ty said that you like Uncle Jaime a lot and always have sleep overs now too. I miss my sleepovers at Uncle Jaime’s. He knows all the words to my Princess movies, and _no one_ else does!”

“Myrcella, breathe sweetheart... And don’t curse!”

Jaime interrupted her with a laugh and earned himself yet another adorable eye roll.   


Sansa couldn’t do anything but laugh.

She leaned in close to the little girl and grinned conspiratorially. “I know all the words too, and I love the Princess movies.”

_“YOU DO_?” She shrieked loudly.

Sansa laughed uproariously at the girls obvious astonishment and excitement and nodded deftly.

  
_Her nerves about meeting Jaime’s family were well and truly settled within five minutes because of the bright shining light, that was Myrcella Baratheon, with her wide smile and happy chatter, and her childish adoration for her favourite uncle and best friend._

  
Jaime adjusted his niece on his hip and turned, pressing a hand to Sansas lower back to get them moving as they chatted animatedly to each other.

He shot his Father a smug look and was rewarded with a not unexpected, arrogantly cocked brow.

He knew it wouldn’t actually piss him off, that he introduced Myrcella first. If it had been a risk, he wouldn’t have put Myrcella in the middle of it.

Anyone else, it might have.   


But Myrcella was as much his Fathers little Princess as she was his. In fact he was the only one he really had to compete with for the little girls attention, much to his present annoyance.

  
  


“Here, you look like you could use this.”

Jaime blinked in surprise at the tumbler of scotch being held out before his nose, where he had slumped down at one of the garden tables to watch his girlfriend captivate and enchant his Father and Uncles, alongside her own Dad.

The introductions had gone about as awkwardly as he had expected them to. Though thankfully he had already met The Starks via video call, and had a bit of a chance to get to know them. So they seemed content to let his Family steal Sansa away for themselves after they all greeted her quickly.

He wasn’t being rude either, he had done the rounds already, and he wasn’t being uninviting to anyone who wished to approach him.   


He was simply enjoying watching the woman he loved so desperately, weave her magic around The Lions of Lannister with such ease. And trying to calm himself in the face of having to share her with them.

He took the glass gratefully and smiled in thanks up at the other redhead Stark beauty, waving to the seat beside him in invitation as he did.

He liked Catelyn, she was a fierce woman. And a kind and loving mother. He was also terrified of her, because there was an uncanny resemblance to his own sister in her, that told him she could and would be, a right vicious bitch if you crossed her.

Jaime would like to not have to deal with that, if he could get away with it.

“Are you wondering if your Father is succeeding in scaring her off on you, or if he’s mentally taking her measurements for a wedding dress?” 

Jaime snorted rudely and hiss and coughed as the scotch that he had just taken a sip of burn the back of his throat and nasal passage as a result.   


Thankfully he had kept it from actually shooting out his nose, but it was a near thing.

“I’m sorry!” She offered quickly.

The woman laughed and patted at his back while laughing with far too much amusement for him to truly believe she was actually sorry.

Jaime coughed again and scrubbed at his face as he laughed himself, meeting eyes shining bright with repressed laughter, that were far too familiar for his comfort.

“I don’t for second believe you are sorry at all!” He chuckled darkly as she gave in and actually laughed. “And you already know the answer is both!”

“Indeed I do. So I’m going to advise that you stop worrying so much! Everyone here is supportive of you and Sansa being together already. And you are both more than capable of putting of any... _future talk_ , until you are ready.” She raised a haughty, challenging brow, and Jaime bowed a nod in understanding. “Now that that is sorted, I need some assistance.”

“With what?” He asked curiously.

Catelyn slid a photograph that he hadn’t noticed she held in her hand across the table towards him, and smiled uncomfortably.

Jaime picked it up and frowned in confusion at the beautiful mansion set back into thick forest and surrounded by dozens of feet of pristine white snow.   


He had no idea what it was about, or how he was supposed to be able to help. He had seen snow maybe a handful of times in his entire life, and never ever like what was in the picture. - It was pretty, he supposed.   
  


And if he waited long enough, he was sure she’d explain.

“That is White Wolf Lodge.. It’s a holiday home that has been in my husband’s family for generations. It’s up in the Far Northern Alpine region, in the Frost Fang Mountain Range.” He nodded in semi understanding, and waited for her to continue. “Neds brother Ben, and our nephew Jon live there on and off for around six months of the year. - During the summer, and over the ski season. They are Rangers with Northern Forestries Search and Rescue. - In winter the slopes are closed because it’s too cold, and prone to avalanches and blizzards. Plus there’s only about a handful of daylight hours, if you’re really lucky, so they live further South in Winter.”

Catelyn paused and sipped at her mimosa quickly, waving at the image again.

Jaime had no idea where this was going, but that was actually pretty fascinating to know.

“I have a newly discovered son in law who requires a birthday present. And being that he is forty years old, and richer than most people baring only other members in his own family, in all of Westeros. I was at a loss as to what to get him, that he can’t just get for himself.” Jaime snorted a disbelieving laugh and shook his head.   


“Do not tell me it’s unnecessary.” She cut him off and almost glared at him.   


“We give gifts for birthdays in The Stark family, and you are now family. So!” She waved at the photo again. “Sansa explained that you weren’t terribly impressed about this weekends festivities. And I assumed, _and I could be wrong_ , but I assumed that your objection is that you wanted to celebrate your birthday with only my daughter for company.”

Jaime smirked in amusement, not terribly sure what he was supposed to say. But impressed that she had read him so very easily too.   


He was also a little touched that she had so readily claimed him as family.

He quite liked that title: _Son in law._

“So, what I’m offering in lieu of not knowing what I am supposed to gift you, _is time._ ” She nodded at the photo again. “You give me a call when you want to organise a week or two away, and I’ll see that the family ski chalet, is set and ready for you. I’ll even have ski gear sorted for you, if you want to try the slopes. Else, you can rug up in front of the fire, completely removed from the world, _but for my daughter’s company..._ I only need notice to let Ben and Jon know to stock the place up and head to the winter cabin, which is much further South, to give you privacy.”

Jaime sat the photo down on the table and smiled at her before leaning in and hugging her quickly.

She was his mother in law apparently, hugging her seemed like an acceptable thing to do.

“Thanks Cat. It wasn’t necessary, but I appreciate it.” He pulled back and smiled again, slightly amused to find her blushing. “This actually might just be my second favourite gift ever! And you had a hand in the first one too, funnily enough!” He laughed at her for rolling her eyes. “But I’m sorry to tell you that it was fate that gave her to me!”

“Yes, fate and true loves kiss!” She laughed softly, clearly amused. 

  
“I still can’t believe she didn’t tell me she approached you in such a manner because she was being followed like that!” She whispered darkly, obviously hurt and disappointed.

Jaime smiled sadly and reached out to squeeze her hand in comfort at that.

He couldn’t imagine how scary it would be for a mother to learn of such a horrible situation that her child had been in, so long after the fact.

Sansa hadn’t told them that she had been followed that night, only that she had wound up lost from being on the wrong bus, and scared. And that was why she approached him as she had.

Which wasn’t _untrue_ , it just wasn’t the whole truth, and he knew she had done it to save their fears for her safety in the city.

Tyrion had accidentally let that cat out of the bag earlier in the day, when discussing how he and Sansa met. And rightfully, Catelyn had been rather upset about it.

“She just didn’t want to worry you further Cat. Those men have been arrested. Tyrion and I had the CCTV footage pulled and we looked into them, the police had open cases of similar incidents with descriptions matching theirs, so you don’t need to fear them following her again. Last I heard, they were already locked up... And I was there that night, so she was safe anyway.” He explained.

He was not about to tell her what else those three men were suspected of being involved in, with some of the open cases they had been linked to. He had skirted those details with Sansa too, because she had already moved well beyond it, and didn’t need to grapple with _‘what ifs_ ’.

He wished he didn’t know himself, if he was honest.

“I know. And I understand why she didn’t want to tell us that too, but I’ll be honest-“ She paused and smiled tightly at him. “I feel a lot better knowing she is with you on the weekends at least. And that she now gets a lift home with her friends if she’s working late. - I don’t like her living alone in The City.” She huffed a laugh and patted his hand with her free one before letting him go completely, and sinking the last of her mimosa glass. “I didn’t like the idea of her moving there on her own at all. But I relaxed quite a bit about it after she met you, and I’ll feel even better about it when she just moves in with you full time!” She laughed darkly, likely at his obviously shocked look. “And there’s something I never thought I’d hear myself say to my daughters much older boyfriend.”

Jaime gaped at her openly, as she stood and strolled away without either speaking further, or giving him opportunity to reply.

He was going to need quite a bit of time to process the fact that his girlfriends mother had just claimed him as family, informed him that she wanted him to hurry up and ask her daughter to move in - basically. And that she had offered to organise what was quite possibly one of the most romantic holidays possible for them, for his birthday present.

And there certainly wasn’t enough scotch in his mostly empty glass to give him the clarity he needed for that.   


Or perhaps it was that there wasn’t enough to wash it all away from his mind until a much later, and more opportune time?

  
  


_“I’m not normally one to indulge my children’s dramatics My Dear, but if you would be so kind-“ Tywin Lannister waved an elegant hand towards where Jaime was lazing into a bench at the edge of the garden, trying to appear as though he was simply indulgently watching Myrcella play. While quite obviously brooding, to her knowing eyes, and his Fathers also. “I fear if I don’t give you back to him before it comes time to prepare for this_ _evening, he may well decide he isn’t coming to dinner at all.”_

_Sansa smiled wryly at her boyfriends handsome and exceedingly astute Father._

_Jaime would go, because he knew how excited she was over it. But she had a sneaking suspicion that he wouldn’t even be there that weekend if it wasn’t for her._

_He loved his family, that was obvious. It was in every word and nuance when he spoke of them. He just didn’t appreciate their interference in his personal life._

_Sansa gripped Tywins arm gently in understanding and stepped off towards her grumpy looking lion._

  
  


“Hi Honey.” 

She smiled widely in greeting and slipped into his lap quickly.

Jaime’s hand automatically slipped around her hips where she sat on his thigh, as he smiled back and sat up to steal a kiss.

“Hello Beautiful.” He winked.

Jaime rearranged himself, shuffling them both momentarily, until he was sitting straighter and able to hug around her fully. His chin coming to rest on her shoulder, and both arms draped possessively around her middle.

“You okay?” She whispered low so that there was no chance her words would carry.

Jaime presses a kissed to her shoulder in answer.

“I’m fine My Love. Have you had fun? Do you need to advise me of our upcoming wedding? And are you feeling fertile after so much exposure to my Dads iron will?” He asked.

The sarcasm was dripping from his tongue, but only partly in amusement.

Sansa turned enough to wrap her arms around his neck and rest her forehead gently against his.

She was mildly amused. But more than that she was actually concerned about him. He hadn’t been himself all day just about, and he had dreaded this whole weekend since it was first mentioned.

Personally she couldn’t understand it. She was having a good time.   


The only objection she had was that the Gala Dinner event at The Rock was at eight o’clock that same night, and she would need plenty of time to get ready. So this time in the gardens was likely as relaxed as she was going to get to be, until she climbed into bed later.

She had understood that in coming here, she risked a small amount of possible judgment and scrutiny.

His family had every right to want to gauge what sort of woman he had let in his life. Yes, they should respect it as his choice entirely who he spends time with. But they cared about him, loved him. And they would protect him as best they could, if she wasn’t worthy.

That was normal of most families. And she appreciated that they were curious about her, even more so now that it appeared that they liked her.

“Are you really so worried about that Jaime? Because I’m not. Everyone has been very nice to me, especially your Dad... No questions about our future in any regard like that.” She offered.

Jaime sighed heavily and shrugged, holding her a little tighter in his arms as he studied her eyes.

“I’ve never been serious about anyone but you Sansa, and I’ve never brought someone home before. _And_ -“ He intoned a little more emphasis. “I’ve never loved anyone like I do you. So, yes, I am being a bit ridiculous and I am letting my unnecessary concerns get the better of me. I willingly admit that and apologise. But I also worry that I’m pushing you too fast, and that my Family and my Father in particular, might also start to push you at some point, because-“

“Because you’re older than I am and you are maybe seeing things in our future that you think I might not be?” She interrupted and finished for him.

She didn’t need him to actually speak it. The answer was written all over his handsome face. And it made her heart break and melt at the same time.

She hated that such things were playing on his mind, and she loved that he was consciously aware of her needs also.

She licked her lips and pushed her fingers into his hair and leaned over him a little, so that he was looking up into her eyes from where their foreheads were pressed together, instead of the other way around.

_“I’m. Not. Going. Anywhere_.” She said it slowly, driving each word home fully. “No, I’m not ready yet for the ‘ _when’s the wedding_ ’ or _‘how soon before you’re ready for kids_ ’ questions. But I do see those things for us eventually Jaime, that is what I meant in the car this morning. One day, I’m going to want those same things that you keep saying your Dad will. And those same things you admitted to wanting too.” She begged him with her eyes, to understand that she was alright, maybe not ready, but there with him all the same. “I don’t feel like you are pushing me into anything that I’m not ready for. For The Gods sake! It took you a month to give in and have sex with me, even though I’m sure I made it _blatantly_ clear that I wanted you long before that!”

She used his own tactic against him and reverted back to humour, knowing he would jump at the opportunity to ease away from heavy talk, to focus on laughing himself, and making her laugh too.

It was a curious little quirk he had. But one that she loved, even when it infuriated her too.

Jaime let out a dark, predatory laugh and stole a smacking kiss.

“You made life _very hard_ for me most nights in our first month together, you beautiful little minx.” She giggled as he nipped at her nose playfully. “If I had known that you felt the same way I did, I might not have waited so long. - But it was kind of perfect once we got there Mermaid.”

“It was, because you made it perfect for me.” She smiled softly and stroked at his hair affectionately as she pulled back enough to kiss the very tip of his nose. “You always make everything perfect for me. So please don’t question yourself over where I’m at. - If you are worried, just talk to me Baby please?”

Jaime nodded slowly against her lips as she leaned in and peppered him with soft, rapid presses. 

And it was enough for now.

She hadn’t said those things because Tywin had asked her to settle his brooding down. She had said those things because they were true and because she loved him so much.

He was the one and only for her, she knew that. Now she had to make it clear to him so that he’d stop questioning if he was doing things too fast for her.

“You realise that I laughed at you calling me Baby when we met, because I thought it ridiculous that this beautiful little lady would call a man my age ‘ _Baby_ ’?” He laughed softly.

“Yes well, you’re an idiot sometimes, I won’t hold it against you.” She shot back primly. “You are and have been my _Baby_ , since that moment.”

“I resent being called an idiot.”

“Well, don’t be an idiot and I won’t call you one, and you won’t have to resent it.”

He slapped her ass for her cheek, right there where both of the families - including children and teenagers, could see.

“ _JAIME_!” 

She shrieked in surprise and reprimand while he laughed so hard that she was forced to hang on lest he drop her on the grass.


	8. Eight.

“There they are! Prince Charming and our darling Little Mermaid!” Tyrion raised his wine glass high in greeting, and wobbled noticeably as they neared. “Sansa, my sweet new little sister! Meet Daven and Addam - Daven and Addam, meet our new lioness!”

Jaime sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. He hadn’t thought that he and Sansa were running so far behind everyone else in arriving, that his brother would have the opportunity to get quite so loose yet.

Though he supposed he did have to grant that he had been knocking mimosas and tumblers of scotch back in the garden over lunch and into the early afternoon, while getting to know Sansa and her family too.   


He and Sansas brother Robb had spent quite a bit of time laughing uproariously and clinking glasses.

“It’s lovely to meet you both. Do you live here in Lannisport?” His girl asked sweetly.

Jaime was forced to bite his lip to stop from laughing as Sansa flagged down a waiter, and beamed brightly as the poor stunned fool blushed and stared at her.

He was conflicted about which was funnier, the poor bastard who looked like he’d been smack in the face when faced because of the attention of his stunningly glorious girlfriend in her fucking sexy emerald silk gown? Or his brother who was struck dumb by her fleecing the nearly full wine glass from his hold and replacing it with water, while still smiling politely at his childhood friends and the waiter too.

Addam coughed to hide his laugh at Tyrions wide eyed stare, and held a hand out. 

“Nice to meet you too Sansa. Daven and I both live in Lannisport yes. We worked for Tygett - We are with Lannister Security. We head up things here at The Rock itself.”

Sansa beamed brighter than the sun, and proceeded to ask them both a dozen questions.

Jaime’s attention was divided however, by watching his brother eye the water in his hand like it might bite him, and Sansa with amused annoyance like she might if he tried to trade it in for more wine.

“ _Don’t_!”   


She warned his little brother, without even looking at him, as he attempted to do just that, and Jaime lost the battle.

He doubled over and roared with laughter as his brother froze and sighed heavily before draining the cup fully and waving it at her to show he had done as he had been ordered.

“You are to give a speech later according to your Dad. You can’t do that if you can’t stand Ty. - Or worse? If you stumble drunk down one of the many sets of very steep stairs and break your neck.” His girl turned to his brother to explain. “I’m not going to apologise, regardless of not knowing how much liquor you can handle, _and perhaps I’m overreacting..._ But the family is on display tonight, so please act like a Lannister, and like a big brother who cares to not scare the hell out of, or seriously piss off, his newfound _Little_ _Sister_.” She reached out for his slightly terrified, very awe struck brothers hand, and he gave it without question. “For me, _please_ _Ty_? Drink water for at least an hour and slow down a bit?”

Jaime snickered to himself as his brother nodded dumbly and pulled his hand away from her hold, to scratch at his head in utter confusion. While Sansa turned and beamed at his friends again.

“It was so nice to meet you guys, and I hope we can talk for a bit longer later, but Tywin promised to show me around the Great Hall, and a few of the balconies and antechambers too, so if you’ll excuse me?” 

She turned at their amused nods and smiled at him, before leaning in close and kissing his cheek, and quickly rubbing the lipstick stain away as she pulled back. 

“Come find me later?” She asked.

“Of course.” He grinned and kissed her properly, earning himself an indignant squeak and a small glare, for risking making a mess of her lipstick. “ _I love you_.” He offered as a bit of an excuse.

“I love you too.” She replied, and pulled back touching up her lips blindly with her fingers as she stepped away to find his Father.

_“Where did you find her, and can I have one just like her?_ ”

Jaime roared with laughter again at Davens awed query.   


Not at all surprised that his Mermaid had managed to charm he and Addam both, in under five minutes, while reprimanding Tyrion in a way that would make his Father proud.

“What did you do to her Jaime? She was utterly delightful today, and now she’s stealing my wine and manipulating me into sobering up some!” Tyrion complained with faux irritation, but giving himself away with an amused grin, as he watched his girlfriend greet their Father. “With how the two of you were getting on, on that bench this afternoon I thought for sure you’d made her the happiest woman here before you arrived.”

Jaime snorted rudely and sipped at his own wine glass happily. His brother did not need to know that he had her mewling like a kitten less than an hour ago.

His brother was hardly an idiot, he might have been well on his way to being very drunk, but already he was feeling guilty for having to put Sansa in a position to feel like she had to interfere. And he knew that she was kinder than either he or Cers would have been. And far, far kinder than their father also.

So he could make all the jokes about Jaime not satisfying her all he liked, if it made him feel better about being politely reminded of his responsibilities.

Jaime hardly needed any sort of ‘ _locker room boys talk’_ validation about whether he was giving his girlfriend what she needed physically.

  
_“Jaime! You are not fingering me in the bathroom while our families are waiting for us and also getting ready! We have a party to go to! Stop it!”_

_ She swatted his hands away and wiggled out of his hold completely, from where he had stepped up behind her and started to tease her with kisses pressed to her neck, and wandering hands, at the bathroom vanity.  _

_Much to his displeasure, and amusement too._

_He had actually hoped for a quick fuck if he was being honest with himself... Just to settle the last of his lingering discomforts, and to relax himself for what promised to be a long and potentially painful night._

_And because he just wanted her too._

_He wasn’t terribly surprised that his still rather innocent girlfriend was shocked at his scandalous behaviour either though._

_He stalked her slowly, smiling widely as she flushed and held out a finger in warning as she backed slowly back into their bedroom, from the en suite bathroom._

_“I’m serious Jaime!” She warned dangerously._

_“Are you? Because it felt like at least a part of you was very interested.” He teased._

_She had been warm against his curious fingers. Warm and slick inside of the scrap of lace she was pretending were panties. Even better was that her lingerie was all she was wearing yet, as she did her hair and makeup. So he had easily access too._

_“And I will be entirely interested later! Trust me, you are sexy in that tux! Bu-Ahh!”_

_She shrieked and giggled as her pulled her into his fully dressed and ready chest and peppered her face and neck and shoulders in needy kisses while holding her tight._

_“I promise I’ll be quick about it if you at least let me eat you out?” He whispered lecherously against the shell of her ear and rubbed his semi hard cock against her pointedly. “Five minutes is all I need. One to have you screaming my name and a few extra to take care of myself after?”_

_“Jaime! STOP IT!” She laughed._

_Jaime groaned dramatically and let his head flop back as she pushed herself free and patted his chest in faux apology._

_He wasn’t serious of course, she had said no and he would respect that, and she knew him well enough to know that also. But he really wasn’t ready to deal with his Fathers stupid Gala event either._

_Sansa had handled his Father well, and even earned herself a rare smile, and a bit of a laugh too - which was astonishing! But he was still rather put out about sharing her at all, and if he was being completely honest with himself about it... He was feeling a little possessive after having to do so all afternoon._

_He was pleased that she had gotten along so well with everyone though._

_He was just out of sorts._

_“Alright! Peace!” He held his hands up and smiled cheekily, before pulling her in for a cuddle that she was rightly suspicious over allowing. “Just let me hold you for a minute before I’m forced to share again.”_

_“Just a hug is it?” She whispered in amusement against his needy lips._

_He hummed in affirmation and pressed in closer still, nibbling at her lips._

_“I love you.” He just needed to say it._

_“And I love you My Charming... And I promise we can have sex tonight, I’ll even let you use your mouth on me as much as you like!”_

_He snorted a laugh at her cheeky offer and stole one last smacking kiss, before slapping her ass and gripping the soft globe gently._

_“Tease! You know you never let me do that for as long as I would like because you get too sensitive, and too needy for my cock before I’m ready to stop!”_

_“I happen to be a big fan of ‘Little Jaime’, and you never complain about that, so don’t pretend you do!”_

_He laughed happily at her haughty reply._

_“And ‘Little Jaime’ is a fan of yours also, but if we can maybe not name my penis, I’d appreciate it.” He reached up and tucked a loose curl around her ear quickly. “You sure I can’t convince you?”_

_Sansa laughed and rolled her eyes at him as she pulled away to swagger into the bathroom again, knowing full well he was looking at her perfect ass, framed perfectly by the frankly ridiculous excuse for underwear._

_“Come on then.” She smiled coyly over her shoulder. “You do look good in that Tux, and there is a part of me that is very interested. But I want sex, not oral and we need to be quick about it, - also you’re only allowed to undo your fly so I feel the material against me and so I can see you in the mirror behind me in that Tux.”_

_“Fuck yes!” Jaime fist pumped the air like an idiot and raced after her before she changed her mind._

  
  


“If I can have everyones attention for a moment?”

Tyrion called loudly across the room from the microphone set up on the small stage that had been erected between two ancient stabilising pillars to one side of The Great Hall, for the different singers that had been hired as entertainment for the evening.

The small man smiled and nodded in thanks before sipping his wine and placing it down on the stood beside him to clap his hands in an oddly nervous gesture.

She felt a little bad about guilting him into sobering up before. But as it paid off, and he was not wobbling and slurring half so much now, just over an hour later, it had been worth it. She now knew also, that she had saved him from a much less nice reprimand from his Father, so she didn’t feel too bad really.

“Welcome!” He raised his hands to the crowd.

_“I have a joke! Let’s have a joke to kick things off! I once walked into a brothel with a honeycomb-“_

The crowd groaned as of to tell him to shut up because they’d heard it all before, and Tyrion laughed happily and waggled his finger at them all.

“One day, you lot are going to let me finish that joke! It is really, very funny! - But if you insist, I’ll get to the point instead.” He smiled widely at everyone.

“As most of you know, Casterly Rock here, is My Fathers pride and joy. Up until an hour ago, I’d have joked that it was his favourite child. - But that role clearly belongs to his new _daughter in law_ , Jaimes beautiful girlfriend Sansa, who we’ve all just had the pleasure of meeting formally. - Because she managed to steal my wine away, sober me up and guilt me into behaving, all while smiling - and saving my Father the trouble!” 

Sansa squeaked in embarrassment as he shot her a cocky wink while everyone laughed, clearly knowing Tyrion and his Fathers dynamic well enough to catch the underlying jokes that she missed.

He sighed seriously and calmed the room again, drawing attention back to the matter at hand.

“The Rock has been home to many a celebration for my family over the years. The locals in the room have all experienced many wonderful nights here. Sometimes we celebrate big occasions. Sometimes we put on charity functions, or simply host events to drum up interest in The Rock itself, which then trickles down into profits for local tourism. And sometimes we will have a party to simply celebrate life in Lannisport.... Tonight’s celebration has many faces. First and foremost?”   


Tyrion held his hands out wide.   


“It has been awhile, hasn’t it?” He offered dramatically.

The crowd laughed, and Sansa was enchanted by just how well Tyrion spoke, and engaged such a large crowd. Especially being that he wasn’t as drunk as he had wanted to be.

She leaned into Jaime slightly, and smiled as he tucked his arm more fully around her shoulder from where it lazed over the back of her dining chair.

“But beyond that, My Father is pleased and proud to tell you all, that the renovations and upgrades he started some three years ago now, have been completed finally. We now have lift access up the interior of The Rock. Which means not only can we safely cater to those who have previously been restricted in their ability to access Casterly Rock due to the over abundance of stairs? It means The Rock is the only Castle of it’s time to not only be intact by greater than seventy five percent of the original structure. And also the only one of its kind to have some modern amenities such as electricity, running water and sewer systems in place, in the main areas of the castle. But now it’s also the only one in its age range and of its kind, to have modern amenities that allow for age and disability access.” The room erupted in cheers, while Tywin bowed a proud nod to his youngest son. 

Tyrion waved a hand to draw attention back to himself.

“Of course there are some unfortunate restrictions that we can do nothing for... There are some towers and chambers where there is simply no way to increase the accessibility without doing severe structural damage. But as with the other modern amenities, the main parts of the Keep and family wing, plus the yards and gardens and the Hall of Heroes too, is now open to more people and we are very proud of that.” He explained.

“That’s pretty amazing.” She whispered low to her smiling love.

Jaime nodded proudly and leaned in close.

“Tonight is the first time the lift system has been open to public use. It’s been finished for about six months, but because it runs up through one of the old mine shafts, no one knew about it until My Father was happy that it was safe as could be, and until he was ready to share.” He replied quietly. “I’ve been waiting for the go ahead to set up the new marketing campaign for it, and I had no clue the bastards were telling everyone tonight.”

She rolled her eyes at his faux annoyance and shook her head.

Sure, it probably would make things interesting for him at work, to get around what information had been dropped tonight without his knowledge. But she knew enough since meeting Jaime, that he was very good at his job. And she knew that he was as passionate about the castle they were presently in, as the rest of his family. 

She had faith that he’d do it the appropriate justice.

“Now that wonderful development just happens to coincide with my darling siblings birthday!” Tyrion spoke again and smiled wickedly to the crowd as he tipped his wine glass as they clapped for him. 

Jaime groaned petulantly beside her and she slipped her hand onto his thigh and squeezed to soothe his grumpiness over his birthday.

“Cersei, my sweet sister, is the eldest child of my parents, Tywin Lannister and his wife, the late Joanna Lannister, as most of you know. And Jaime of course, ever her shadow as a child, followed so closely that he had hold of her foot when they were born.” Sansa giggled as Jaime grumbled in frustration at what was obviously both common knowledge and a bit of a funny joke, around Lannisport. 

Jaime gestured rudely at his brother, making everyone laugh again. 

“The Golden Twins!” Tyrion continued. “Well, tomorrow is their birthday, and they are breaching their fourth decade! So we thought that was a good reason to celebrate... _I personally don’t need an excuse to enjoy a good party?_ But with that, and our wonderful new accessibility improvements finally being completed. And also with Jaime having _finally_ brought a girl home? - We have plenty to celebrate tonight. So drink up, eat, dance, be merry. Meet Sansa, and her lovely family who are also here tonight! Wish my sweet sister a happy birthday, wish my big brother one too, _all of that_!” He gestured wildly, with a broad smile. “And have a good time on the Lannister dime!”

Sansa laughed happily as Tyrion bowed dramatically, and Uncles Tyg and Gerion set the crowd to cheering and clapping again with ear splitting whistles.

It was the strangest Gala event she had ever attended. And that had been the strangest speech she had ever heard. But the people of Lannisport seemed to love it, and they seemed to love The Lannister as a whole too.

And she couldn’t really blame them. Because she was having the best time, and she loved her new family from what she had come to know of them too.

  
Jaime sighed happily at the feel of her in his arms as they swayed gently to the music.

He had endured enough chatting and mingling for the night, and he was happy to finally have her to himself more fully.

His pride had taken a beating, not only with the few the good natured jokes aimed at him for his being a dirty old man with a young pretty girl on his arm. But also because he had been wrong about letting himself get so damned pissed off and worked up over the whole thing.   


Because those few jokes were outweighed exponentially by the easy acceptance and appreciation afforded his girl by his family, and him by her family and both of their families by each other too.

He had had a good time, and though he maintained the belief that he’d have enjoyed a weekend away with her alone far more. He still had that to look forward to down the road, with Catelyns offer to help him set up for a romantic getaway.

“It’s so beautiful up here. You were right, it’s indescribable, without seeing it for yourself, you just can’t know.” She interrupted his quiet thoughts.

Her breath fanned hot across his neck where she was resting against his shoulder as they danced. 

Jaime rested his head closer to hers and pressed a soft kiss to her temple.

“As indescribably beautiful as you, My Love.” He whispered.

“Sweet talker.” She laughed softly and pressed a quick kiss to his jaw just below his ear. “By all means, continue My Handsome Prince Charming.”

“Let’s see?” Jaime hummed in thought and rubbed his hand possessively over the delicate material hiding her lower back from his touch. “Oh! How about this?” He nudged at her in silent command to look at him.

Sansa pulled back just enough to do so, keeping their faces close enough to have their noses brush with any slightly more rigorous step in the dance, and their breaths mingling hotly between their faces.

“I’m grateful for those men who chased you into my path. - _Because_ they put you in my path. And Mermaid, you are quite simply the best thing in my life.... Of course I want to see them rot for the rest of their lives, for scaring you, and for the other things that they’ve done.” His heart pounded in his chest as he confessed to her his darkest thoughts. “And I’m glad I could help with seeing that become a reality, by taking what I did to the police with Ty... But _I am_ grateful to them, in a sick sort of way, because I couldn’t and don’t want to imagine you not being in my life, now that you are.”

“That was fate Jaime. We were both in the right place at the right time, they chased me, Tyrion was running late on you, and I did something completely unexpected and out of character. - _I kissed a stranger... And the stranger kissed me back._ \- We were just meant to meet each other Baby.” She offered sweetly.

Sansa dropped the hand she was hold and cupped his jaw gently. And Jaime nuzzled into it just as gently as his own hand followed to hold it there briefly, before pulling it away and kissing her palm.

“ _True loves kiss,_ huh?” He asked, only half teasing.

“Something like that.” She answered with a blushing smile.

“It makes for a rather romantic tale that we can tell our ki- _...Later in life_.” Jaime grimaced and laughed at himself for his slip and his rather heavy implications.

Sansa hummed in agreement and shot him a bit of a sly smile. 

“Myrcella looked ready to swoon when I turned our meeting into an actual fairytale for her earlier today.” She sighed dramatically. “Can you just imagine how a daughter of our own would react to hearing about her _Daddy_ being a real life fairytale prince? The bar will be set so high, in what she learns to expect from love, that she’ll never settle for anyone who isn’t every bit as wonderful as you Jai.”

Jaime let out an almost pained groaned as her sweet words created a picture in his mind of a beautiful little redhead girl calling him Daddy. It knocked the very breath out of his lungs.

He leaned in and nipped at her giggling lips and squeezed her into a proper cuddle, relishing the feel of her arms slipping up and around his neck, and completely uncaring that they were still on the dance floor and likely causing quite the scene.

“Good. She would deserve no less! And just so you know now, I’ll want her to love me best even when she’s forty, and I’m an old man who has got one foot in the grave!” He grinned against her chin, where he pressed a quick kiss, as she tipped her head a touch, laughing openly at him. “Now I’m not implying that we should go and actually _make her_ right now necessarily, but I am very ready to get out of here and _into you_.” 

He pulled back enough to check his watch, smiling wickedly as the time registered. “And it’s my birthday, so I get what I want! Come on!”

Sansa rolled her eyes at him and stole a quick smacking kiss.

“Alright, lets make our farewells. But _no_ baby making just yet Charming!”

“I give you whatever percentage your pill protects up to, as my promise Mermaid. Best I can do.”


	9. Nine.

_Jaime startled awake to find a rather warm, wet mouth engulfing his cock._

_He lifted his head to take her in and struggled to contain his laughter over the fact that she had pull the sheet up and over herself completely. As if anyone potentially witnessing them in that moment wouldn’t know exactly what she was doing._

_He groaned and let his head drop back down to his pillow as she sucked and swallowed around him. His hands fighting their way through the tangled sheet to find her hair._

_It was clear to Jaime, the first time she had blushingly attempted to suck his dick, that she was not exactly practiced in doing it. And that what little experience she had was not with a man as well set up as he._

_ He hadn’t minded at all. If anything it gave him a weird sort of pleasure that he would absolutely never admit to, that she wasn’t very experienced at very much sexually. It wasn’t his business who had come before him, and he’d have loved her no matter how many lovers she had had before him. _

_ But he liked that he could help her learn what he liked, and what would work for the both of them together. _

_ He also loved that she was a quick study who enjoyed sucking him off almost as much as he enjoyed performing oral sex on her too. _

_ “Fuck Baby, play with my balls.”  _

_ He whined and she automatically did as he asked and started to rub and stroke and cup his sack while her other hand worked his shaft up and down in tandem with her mouth. _

_ Another thing he loved. Sansa loved it when he talked. Gave instructions, or praised her. And it was fucking sexy how she reacted to it. _

_ His hips started rocking in time with her and he threw the sheet off so he could watch her pretty mouth work him over. _

_ He combed her hair out of the way with his fingers and held her head gently, and groaned as her pretty eyes locked on his and her nostrils flared a little as she sucked air in and out. _

_ “That’s it Sweetheart, fuck that feels good.” He panted and groaned as his need built and built. _

_ He could only assume that it was his birthday that had led to her waking him in such a magnificent way. Though he hadn’t expected anything of the sort. Especially considering how busy they had gotten when they finally made it to bed the night before.  _

_ But he was not complaining about waking up to having his cock sucked. _

_ “Open up and relax for me?” He groaned. _

_He was close, very close._

_She did as he asked and relaxed her throat completely, opening herself up enough so that he didn’t hurt her, and removed her hands from him to hold onto his thighs, while he took over and fucked himself into her mouth and throat._

_It was a horribly embarrassing thing to admit, but the squelching sound of her almost gagging every time he slid down her throat was fucking sexy. That along with the sensation of it all, tipped him over every damned time._

_“Now Baby.”_

_He warned her quickly, holding on only long enough to feel her pat his thigh in acknowledgement. And then he grunted and cursed as he pulsed hard over and over, shooting hot cum straight down her throat._

  
  


“Hi Honey.”

Jaime laughed breathlessly at her cheery morning greeting, as she climbed up over him and flopped down on his chest.

He brought his hands up and let them slide over her gorgeous naked back and ass while he caught his breath.

“Alright! You win! Waking up with you is better than falling asleep with you. But - I can’t wake up with you without falling asleep with you, so in reality, it’s best to just acknowledge that I like _everything_ about sleeping with you.” He offered magnanimous.

Jaime held on tight as she laughed uproariously at his finally deciding on an answer to their long had discussions and debates over the matter.

Her laughter was exactly why he had said it. 

He loved everything about the crazy girl who had up and kissed him before even saying hello all those months ago now. But making her laugh was quite possibly the thing he loved most of all.

“Good to know you like waking up with your cock in my mouth.” She offered sarcastically.

“Mmm. An entirely new and delightful experience I assure you My Love.” 

Jaime dragged his hand up and over her curves lazily, soaking up the feel of her soft skin and then he pushed her silky soft hair out of her face again, and just let himself look at her.

Sansa smiled sweetly and rested her chin on her piled up hands on his chest.

_“Happy Birthday My Old Man_.” She whispered.

Jaime snorted a laugh and cocked a brow at her cheek.

“You know? You are very, very sexy for an _old_ forty year old.” She teased further.

“And your impertinent for a _little baby_ twenty four year old! I’m not sure if I should say thank you for the birthday wishes or smack your ass for your cheek!” He drawled in reply.

“Maybe you should do both and you can consider it one of your presents?”

Jaime choked at her sexy little offer, and he wasn’t at all too proud to admit that his cock twitched in definite interest over what she was blatantly inviting with her coy smile and the little ass wiggle she gave for emphasis. Never mind that it was just thoroughly satisfied only moments before.

“Did you seriously just ask me to spank you?” He needed clarification.

Jaime blinked in confusion as Sansa tipped her head back and laughed, and shimmied off of him, and out of his reach and out of their bed entirely, to strut naked across the room to her suitcase in the walk in robe.

“I did, but that can wait till tonight when we are home again. For now I have actual birthday gifts for you.”

Jaime groaned pathetically and flopped back into the pillows, not only at the very delicious idea of getting to slap her perfect ass until it was pink and then fucking her with his hand prints decorating her like sexy temporary brands. But also because she had just called his home hers, and stated that she meant to spend the night with him again that night! 

“And I’m sure your gifts are amazing Mermaid, but I’m still stuck on the spanking thing, so we definitely need to come back to that!” He spoke it to the ceiling, with a grin.

“We will! But later!” She chirped happily and jumped back into bed beside him.

She smiled widely, and blushed all the way down to her perfect rose tipped tits, and held out the wrapped parcel she had in her hands.

Jaime huffed a surprised laugh as he sat up properly and leaned in for a soft, lingering kiss while his hands found the meticulously wrapped gift in hers.

He was touched that she had bothered.

He rarely received actual wrapped gifts anymore, Myrcella was really the only one any of them bothered with such things for. Usually he was handed expensive bottles of liquor or notes to say which charity had been donated to in his name. If he received actual bought gifts from anyone but Myrcella, they were just handed to him in the packaging box.

Though Catelyn had given him a sort-of gift also, it wasn’t wrapped like Sansa’s was.

Furthermore, he had never gotten a gift from a lover. And it was very, very sweet of her.

“Thank you My Love.” He whispered it against her lips and stole one more quick suckle of her plump bottom lip, before pulling back to look at what he held in his hands.

His heart was fit to burst at how excited and obviously nervous she was over him opening it.

Truthfully she could have wrapped an empty box and he still would have been pleased, just at getting to see how much giving him something was affecting her!

The box was far from empty though. At the very top was some sort of book.

He opened it slowly and smiled widely at the full page picture of them kissing and actually smiling against each other’s lips.

He looked at her in question, knowing she understood that he’d never seen the photo before.

“Shae took it at some point, when we were clearly distracted.” She explained, making him laugh quietly and _oh_ so happily.

The next few pages were full of collages of pictures he did recognise, they were all the selfies she had taken of them in their three months together, all collected together in one place. Which was very sweet.

He froze completely and sputtered as he turned the page again and found a professional and artful photo of her naked but for a strategically placed sheet, on a bed.

He kept going realising there was many, many more.

She was posed with bed sheets, or in lingerie, or with her hands and wrists suggestively wrapped up in silk, behind her back, or above her head. In some she was in half unzipped dresses as if she was stripping them away for him.

And he was utterly spellbound. Every single one was for him. Every single time her eyes looked towards the camera, they pinned him as though she was staring directly at him.

The last... The last was as much a personal joke as it was utter perfection.

She was naked but for a sheer piece of shiny multicoloured cloth wrapped and draped around her legs. And she was perched on a rock staring out to sea. Her hair was half wet and mussed and tangling away in the breeze, leaving long stretches of her neck and back on full display.

Somehow, some talented bastard with a camera and expensive editing software, had made his girlfriend look exactly like a mermaid sitting on a rock in the ocean, facing away from him.

“Mermaid, I...” He cleared his throat as his voice hitched slightly. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the picture he was tracing so reverently. “I want this blown up as big as I can get it or even painted onto canvas maybe? - I want it hanging in pride of place in my home Sansa. It’s beautiful.... _My Mermaid_.”

Sansa crawled closer and took to her knees to wrap herself around his back. Her arms draping around his shoulders, as she cuddled her head to his and looked on with him.

“Keep going.” She instructed.

Jaime blinked in surprise and followed where she led as she lifted the photo album free of the box to show a piece of paper and a heap of different colour laces and soft materials.

He opened the paper to find a copy of her lease agreement for her apartment.

“You don’t have to acknowledge it if you aren’t ready, but you always say that you don’t want me to leave when I go home to my place... So... That is... My lease is up in two months, and _I thought_ -“

“Yes, absolutely! Move in with me, now or when this is up, I don’t care. If you’re ready for that, I absolutely am too.” He interrupted her and spun his head enough to beam at her.

His heart swelling like mad as he watched her blush and smile, and most importantly nod.

“Alright... If you’ll have me?” 

She paused his attempts to pull her around and lean in for a desperate kiss, with her fingers against his lips and a nod to the box.

“The rest is all of the different lingerie and scarves and stuff that I used for the photos, except for the dresses which were all mine anyway. And the actual bed sheet, of course. - Even my silk scarf _tail_ is in there.”

Jaime pulled away from her fingers quickly to investigate, and groaned at the multitude of panties and stockings and - _just silk and lace... Everything!_ at his finger tips.

“Beautiful, if you don’t model every single one of these pieces tonight when we get home, I really am going to spank you... _Fucking hells Sansa_! I can’t believe you went to all this trouble!”

He was utterly floored, and overwhelmed. And he was kind of snagging on the fact that she had agreed to move in with him soon.

“You’re worth it Jaime. I love you Baby.” 

She hugged him from behind and pressed a hard kiss to his shoulder while he simply absorbed the reality of the single best gift he had ever been given. - And the amazing box of things she had given him too.

  
  


“Are you sore?” He asked.

“I should be, after the things you did to me last night!” She taunted. “But I’m actually not as sore as I thought I’d be.”

Jaime shot her that thousand watt smile and proceeded to pack everything back into his box neatly, and set it on the bedside table.

Sansa squealed in surprise as he twisted and pulled her around his body to straddle his hips.

The feel of his strong, muscular arms wrapping her up tight and holding her in place, and his warm sexy chest with the sparse crinkly hairs pressing firmly against her breasts, would have nearly been enough to have her wet and wanting. Even without how ready she made herself but waking him up with her mouth.

“Mmm. Well, I have a request, if you are feeling up to it?” He grinned.

“And what would that be?”

Jaime bit her bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth, as his hands shifted and started to stroke over her back and bottom in lazy exploration, making her moan softly.

“You are staying with me tonight, and there was mention of spanking, plus you just sucked my dick so prettily and I’m fairly well drained.” He licked her lips and squeezed her bum cheeks firmly. “So I have two requests and you can choose which one you like the sound of better.”

She hummed softly in question as his hungry mouth descended to her neck.

“Either you sit on my face, and let me eat you out, and fuck you with my tongue from below. Or I lay back and watch while you rub yourself against my very satisfied cock, until you come all over me.... Or both. Your choice Beautiful, I just want to watch you make yourself come for me.”

Sansa whined at both of his requests and automatically rolled her hips into him in search of friction.

Jaime hissed as she slid against his mostly soft cock, and bit down on her neck.

“Both it is.” He declared.

Jaime pulled his face from her neck to kiss her deeply. Licking roughly into her mouth and sucking at her lips until she was whining and rocking against him over and over.

Sansa whined and pouted as he pulled away and laid back, smiling widely and looking entirely too much like a satisfied lion for her to comprehend.

She licked her lips and blushed as he eyed her slowly, but laid perfectly still as she rolled her hips and slipped her spread lower lips up and down the underside of him.

It felt amazing, and the look in his eyes as he watched her made her feel beautiful and sexy. And bold.

Her hands traced up over her body slowly, and he watched them intently. 

She gripped and squeezed her chest, rubbing and circling her nipples intermittently between gentle cuppings and roughly pushing them together.

She mewled and whined at the slow building of sensation. And at the way Jaime hardened little by little with each pass.

“Come here.” He demanded.

Sansa blushed profusely as he lifted her almost completely, and dragged her up his body. And then wiggled to put his shoulders and head between her legs, before he pulled her down to actually sit over his face.

She hadn’t done that before.

Jaime groaned deeply, his hot mouth and nose vibrating against her with it, and making her gasp and reach for the headboard of the bed so she could balance herself.

He licked and sucked at her, everywhere he could reach, and he held her down and steady as sensation took her completely and her hips rolled and ground her core down over him of their own accord.

Sansa screamed as sensation after sensation rolled over her and then slammed into her fully, the very moment Jaime set his lips around her clit and suckled. 

She slumped her head down over where her arms had folded on the headboard and closed her eyes, while Jaime pushed her back to sit on his chest, while he wiped his mouth as he caught his breath.

_“Best birthday ever._ ”

Sansa huffed a laugh at his pleased little statement and blinked down at him with a smile.

She really did love her old man. _Her Prince Charming._


	10. Ten.

It took her about a month after returning from Lannisport to concede to Jaime’s determination that she just move in and be done with.

She had been staying with him most nights anyway, quickly transitioning from their weekend living arrangements, to include more and more nights throughout the week, with barely a single night here and there as a pause.

Until eventually she realised that it didn’t make any matter whether her apartment was left empty for a few weeks before her lease was up, because the rent was all paid up anyway. So she wasn’t going to be fined or blacklisted for breaking her agreement just by not staying there in that time. 

So long as she left nothing behind and made sure it was clean when she handed the keys in, her landlord couldn’t complain.

It had been two weeks since she had let Jaime take her to collect the last of her stuff. 

And for the most part, it had been an easy transition. For the most part they were as happy as they had always been, even with them both occasionally becoming frustrated with those annoying little habits that they each had, that hadn’t been an issue before they lived together.

For the most part, the novelty and excitement over getting to be together all the time, far outweighed any minor complaints either of them had really.

The only real downside at all, was that Sansa was thoroughly exhausted.

A point that she could only attribute to now permanently living further from her work, and needing to either spend long periods of time commuting with the inadequate public transport to their neighbourhood. Or using Uber every single day.

Of course there was also the fact that she and Jaime were wearing each other out most nights too, but she was sleeping so solidly when she fell asleep, in the comfort of their amazingly comfortable bed, and with Jaime’s warm body wrapped around her, that she didn’t really consider that to be the issue.

She hadn’t told him how tired she had been feeling because she knew he’d worry. And she didn’t complain about the added travel time either, because she knew he’d go out of his way to find a solution for her, when she really needed to figure this one out for herself.

But when she had thrown up twice that morning already, once thankfully after Jaime had headed out for work, and once more after she gave in and stripped back out of her work clothes, and called in sick, so she could crawl back into bed instead.

It was one thing to hide it from Jaime if she was just a bit warn out and just needed to adjust to the longer days. It was another to hide that she was possibly coming down sick.

  
  


_“This is Jaime Lannister?”_

_“Jaime hi, it’s Shae.” The voice on the other end of the phone line explained._

_Jaime blinked in surprise and leaned back into his chair lazily. Curious about what Sansa’s friend would be calling him at work for._

_“Hello Shae, what can I do for you?” He asked._

_“I’m calling to check on Sansa, she hasn’t answered mine or Ros’s texts and we just wanted to make sure she was alright?”_

_Jaime frowned in confusion and checked his phone again to see if he had somehow missed a call or a text from his girlfriend, only to come up empty._

_He had assumed she was at work, being that she was dressed and eating breakfast when he had left himself._

_“Sorry, she’s not at work?” He asked, genuinely starting to become concerned._

_ “No, she called in sick. Which really I wouldn’t find concerning for anyone else, but Sansa never calls in sick. She even came to work the Monday after you got back from Lannisport and she was almost asleep on her feet.” Shae said. _

_Jaime silently agreed.  
_

_That morning he had even suggested she go back to bed because she looked completely exhausted. - In no small part thanks to him keeping her awake half the night. But she had determinedly gotten herself ready, and pointed out, with no small amount of irritation, that he was also going to work, despite being tired. So he had given up and let her go, shaking his head at her for being a stubborn bloody Northerner._

_But unlike that day, she had seemed fine just that morning. She had been a bit tired in recent days, and he was fairly sure she didn’t want him to know it, for some ridiculous reason. But she was all smiles when he kissed her goodbye and headed out._

_So he couldn’t figure out how she had all of sudden come down too sick to go to work._

_“Right, well? I’m at work, and when I left she was dressed and heading to work herself. So, I honestly couldn’t tell you how she is... But-“ Jaime paused and clicked his calendar open on his computer quickly, making sure he could either blow the day completely, or at least move enough about to be able to work from home if she was sick and needed him. “I’ll move my day around and go home and check, if she doesn’t pick up when I call. I’ll let you know how she is when I find out.”_

_“I can blow an hour or so to go check on her if you are busy? I’ll just say I’ve an appointment I can’t miss.” Shae offered._

_Jaime snorted a laugh at the crazy woman and shook his head._

_ He truly did appreciate his girlfriends friends, both Shae and Ros were like protective older sisters where Sansa was concerned. They genuinely loved her, and he genuinely appreciated them for it. _

_ “It’s alright. My boss will both excuse me to look after her, and personally book a call out from a doctor for her if needs be. I’ll let you know when I check on her.” _

_ “Alright, thank you Jaime. Kiss her for me.” _

_Jaime snorted again at the last, but agreed before he hung up._

_He wasted no time, calling Sansa immediately, and then logging out of his computer and packing up when she failed to answer._

_Jaime didn’t know what was wrong with his Mermaid, but he was now genuinely concerned. She never called in sick, and it was a rare time when she missed his calls if she wasn’t at work._

  
  


He found Sansa curled up in a ball, sound asleep in the bed. 

Her phone muted and on the floor beside the bed so even the vibration it would make on top of the bedside table didn’t disturb her.

He sat down beside her slowly, and just took her in for a moment.

It was obvious that she wasn’t feeling well, by how she had cocooned herself in the bedding. And it was obvious that she had been crying at some point, by how puffy her face was, where it peaked out from her nest.

Jaime swallowed the lump of emotion lodged hard in his throat down, and fingered the stray hairs off her clamming face and tested her temperature with a gentle hand. Relieved instantly to discover that she was only clammy because she was buried so completely in blankets, and not because she had any sort of fever.

She had actually been sick at some point too, because stale and sour smell of vomit lingered a little in the air. 

“ _Baby_?” He shook her gently, and smiled when she frowned in her sleep and wiggled in a bid to make his hand go away. “ _Sansa_.” He tried again.

Jaime smiled softly in greeting as her eyes fluttered open slowly. 

Sansa smiled sleepily and poked a hand out of her blanket cocoon to steal the one he had resting on her shoulder, and pulled it in to cuddle to her chest.

_“Hi Honey_.” She mumbled.

“Hi. How you feeling?” He asked, brushing at her hair again gently as she snuggled a little closer to where he was sitting. 

“I was sick, so I went back to bed, and then I was sick again. I feel good now though, just sleepy because someone disturbed my nap.” She explained.

She was utterly adorable in her childish sleepiness.

“Do you want me to call a doctor? You might be coming down with something, you’ve been tired the last few days.”

Jaime was genuinely worried. She looked fine, and she claimed to be fine now that she hadn’t been physically sick for a while. But she was in bed, and she had willingly taken the day off. And he hadn’t even known her to complain about cramps at all in their time together. So for her to be sick and in bed, he assumed she had to be really feeling terrible.

Sansa hummed softly in the negative and tugged at him until he gave in and stool to kick his shoes, jacket, tie and belt off. So he could climb onto the bed properly like she wanted, and let her curl up with her head in his lap.

“I thought I was just tired from the long days with the extra time it takes me to get to work and back here. But I’ve changed my mind since being sick... I think it’s just a bit of a bug, and I’ll be fine once it passes.” She explained. “I really feel quite good now. Like I wasn’t even sick at all, which is pretty crazy! Maybe I just needed a bit more sleep?”

Jaime grunted a noncommittal noise in his throat and studied her as she lazed happily in his lap with her eyes still very much closed.

She was utterly content where she was, and with him gently patting her and playing with her hair. If it wasn’t for the sick smell, and the fact that he knew Sansa far better than to believe it, he might have thought she was just feigning sickness to have a lazy day at home.

“You have been tired. - I know you didn’t want me to notice, but you have been Sweetheart?” It wasn’t a question, but he wanted her to answer him anyway.

“I have. And I’m sorry, I just didn’t want you thinking you had to fix it somehow for me, that it takes longer to get to work from here.”

Jaime snorted rudely, taking offence at the fact that she thought so little of his faith in her independence.

She was a big girl, and if it was wearing on her that it took longer to get to and from work, it was up to her to either adjust or find a way to work around it, so she wasn’t wearing herself out to go to work every day.

He might have made suggestions, but he wouldn’t have tried to fix or control the situation for her unless she asked.

It made no sense anyway, because although she had technically only lived with him for the last couple of weeks, she was staying most nights before that anyway, and the travel never bothered her before, let alone exhausting so thoroughly.

There had even been nights where they got only a few hours sleep in that time, because they were taking advantage of her staying over, to enjoy each other half the night. And she wasn’t as tired on those days as she had been the last few.

“What happened between me leaving and you ending up with your head in the toilet Sansa? Did your breakfast just not agree with you?” 

_Jaime’s stomach was beginning to churn suspiciously._

She was exhausted for no apparent reason, and throwing up randomly for no apparent reason, and then feeling completely fine hours later. 

And there was another thing that he wasn’t entirely sure about, because he was no expert, but thinking back on how active their sex life had been since they first slept together, and more obviously, since she started staying more, and then moved in? 

He couldn’t remember a single instance of her denying him because she had her period. He couldn’t remember a single time she complained about having it. Nor could he remember a time where she wore anything more than one of his shirts to bed. - And underwear seemed a bit of a requirement for that time, at least in his _admittedly less than knowledgeable_ mind.

“Breakfast just didn’t agree with me Jaime, I’m fine. - Grateful that you come home to look after me, that was very sweet. But I really am alright now.” She explained sleepily and snuggled into his lap affectionately, like she wanted nothing more than to go right back to sleep with him as her pillow.

Jaime cleared his throat uncomfortably, and winced at what he had to ask now.

He didn’t want to freak her out, but his suspicions were mounting.

“Mermaid, when was the last time you had your period?” Straight to the heart of it.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably again as she froze in his lap, her eyes shooting open and blinking rapidly while she chewed at her lip. Clearly thinking. Her eyes widened further. Clearly beginning to panic.

“ _Wha_ -“ He started.

Jaime’s eyebrows shot almost into his hair as she dived out of bed and raced for the en-suite. 

He stood slowly and followed at the sound of her throwing up again.

Jaime hunched down behind her and rubbed her back gently, as he took hold of her hair so she could hang on to the toilet bowl with both hands, and steady herself a little more.

He wasn’t really one to bet on anything, but if he was, he’d almost bet that his suspicions were just confirmed for him.

  
  
Sansa rested her hot face on the cool toilet seat for a moment. 

Foregoing all pride and dignity.

There really wasn’t a place for either after she just threw up her stomach contents in front of him anyway.

And after she had panicked herself sick because he so brazenly asked about her period, of all things.

In her experience boys and men didn’t want to acknowledge or talk about that particular bodily function. And in her limited experience, they didn’t tend to notice the regularity or in this present case, complete absence of it either.

She was embarrassed, beyond belief that her boyfriend had noticed that she hadn’t had her period, when she hadn’t. It didn’t even click when she got to the different pills in the sheets of her contraception. She was taking contraception! - And those specific pills were supposed to encourage her body into allowing her period to come.

_But it hadn’t_.

And she was reeling. Her stomach swirling angrily at her, as she tried to work it out again, without panicking.

“Here, My Love.” He held a washer out before her face. “Let’s get you cleaned up hmm?”

Sansa nodded dumbly and lifted her head enough to let him wipe her off, as tears built in her eyes unbidden while she stared at his oddly serious face.

Jaime smiled sadly at her and tossed the washer over into the vanity sink before scooping her up into his arms, and tipping her awkwardly with a nod.

“Flush that for me, and I’ll carry you back to bed.” He instructed.

Sansa did as he asked automatically.

And then she broke, completely overcome and overwhelmed by it all. She buried her face in his neck and sobbed.

“I’m sorry.” It was muffled in his neck, but she was sure he heard it anyway.

He hadn’t put her down at all, he had climbed into their bed holding her, and he had leaned back against the headboard, in the pillows, and tucked her up tighter in his arms.

He had even pulled the blankets up over her, and just let her hide and cry in his neck, while pressing his lips over and over to her temple, and stroking and patting at her gently, without removing his arms from around her at all.

“What are you sorry for?” He asked. His voice cracking with emotion.

“I haven’t had my period since about a week, or maybe two before we went to Lannisport... I remember because it came during the week and I was happy because I knew it would be gone again by the weekend, so I wouldn’t have to deal with it and risk missing out on staying over.” She explained quietly. 

She pressed a needy kiss to his neck, and sobbed softly as he returned it with one to her temple.

“I still don’t understand why you should be sorry Bab- _My Love_.” He stumbled, avoiding calling her something rather awkward and telling.

“Because I should have noticed. And because I am the one who is responsible for my pill and the one who suggested we not worry about condoms too.” She broke down and clung to Jaime’s shirt, desperately needing him to understand that she didn’t mean to risk something they weren’t ready for.

“Don’t be sorry Sansa, I only just realised that I hadn’t noticed you having your period either, and yes, alright - you maybe should have noticed before I did. But I am as responsible for ensuring we are protected as you are Sweetheart.” His lips were so close that they brushed the shell of her ear. “I have a drawer full of condoms Sansa, one that I filled specifically with the idea of sleeping with you in my mind, and I have never used a single one with you.” 

He sighed heavily and pressed a desperate and drawn out kiss to her jaw, and she could tell that he was struggling to contain his own emotions by how he swallowed repeatedly and panted each breath.

He was overwhelmed too.

“We don’t know that there’s anything to talk about yet Mermaid... That’s... It is possible, given everything, it’s reasonable to suspect that... That you are pregnant.” He blew out a ragged breath after stumbling his way through to just - saying it. “And if you are, we will talk about what it means for us... I don’t... I don’t want you to be upset about it if you are, but I will understand if you just aren’t ready.”

“I’ve always wanted to be a Mama, and I do want... _With you_... I just wasn’t expecting... I’m scared and overwhelmed and a bit embarrassed about not even noticing anything... And not adding it all up and suspecting it like you did.” She mumbled pathetically.

Jaime’s hand slipped slowly over her, tentatively tracing down her arm to squeeze her hand gently, and then almost awkwardly pushing into her lap where she was curled up, to come to rest on her belly.

He cleared his throat again.

“Well, either my baby is in here, _Our Baby_... Or they aren’t, and you genuinely do just have a bit of a bug or something... I don’t want to scare you, or push you into thinking any particular thing about it... But if it _is_ our baby, then Baby, _I’m alright with it_... It would be very fast, _I get that_... But I want you to be the Mother of my children one day... If that’s sooner rather than later, I’ll adjust.” He kissed her temple again as she sobbed anew, falling in love with him all over again for just being so... Jaime. So perfect. “As for not noticing? We’ve had a bit going on, adjusting to living together Sansa. Don’t beat yourself up for it, we both assumed your pill was taking care of things. Let’s just worry about finding out for sure hmm?”

Sansa let her hand fall from where she had been all but tearing at his shirt, into her lap, and over the back of his where it pressed gently to her belly.

He was right. 

Now that she had calmed herself somewhat, and could focus. The next logical step was to find out if the reason she had been so tired and why she had randomly thrown up more than once that day, was because of a possible baby that they had made with their love for each other.

If the quick calculations she had done in her head were correct, then she had likely already missed her second period too. 

She’d take a test just to be sure, but it felt very much like the both of them had come to the same likely _positive_ conclusion.

_She was pregnant with his child._


	11. Epilogue.

Tommen Jaime Lannister came into the world roaring his tiny little lion lungs out, in the middle of the night, only days after the first anniversary of his parents meeting.

Jaime had been convinced that his baby was a girl, and one who would look exactly like a tiny version of her beautiful Mama. Just as they had discussed, and in his mind - _jinxed themselves with_ \- while they danced at Casterly Rock as the clock ticked over midnight, on his fortieth birthday.

He had even wanted to have his suspicions confirmed during the scans that Sansa had to have to check on the baby. But he’d been easily swayed by his beautiful pouting Mermaid, when she asked so prettily if they could just wait because she wanted a surprise.

He personally thought that they got enough of that, when they discovered she was pregnant. 

But he was powerless to say no to her.

  
  


_“So... Two lines is positive?” He asked again._

_She had already told him it was, and he already knew before she had taken the little plastic stick and pee’d on it anyway._

_But he still hadn’t really been prepared to hear that he was going to be a Dad._

_And he was the one more likely to be spontaneous out of the two of them, no matter the nature of how they come to be together._

_Yet Sansa has been oddly calm about it when he returned from ducking out to pick up the tests._

_She had panicked, thrown up and cried when he gave hints to his suspicions and he had been terrified that he had genuinely fucked up, by potentially having knocked her up, a long, long time before she was ready for that particular step._

_He had been more upset at the idea of her being upset, than the idea of a child they hadn’t planned for._

_But once she had the test in hand, a calm resolve and even a curious bit of excited and nervous energy had come over her._

_“Yes, two lines is positive. Yes, I did both tests in the pack and they both say the same thing. Yes Jaime, I’m pregnant and you are going to be a Daddy.” She replied with no small amount of exasperation and sass._

_Both of which she soothed away with an affectionate, lingering kiss to the top of his head, where she stood between his knees, as he sat staring at the test in his hand._

_And he had smiled._

_Because he was going to be a Daddy._

_And it was all because his beautiful woman had randomly kissed him in the street one night, to save herself from the men following her._

  
  


Jaime couldn’t get enough of holding his son.

He still couldn’t get over the shock of being handed a son.  


He had genuinely expected a daughter.

He still couldn’t get over the shock of seeing how tiny he was. Or how in love with him he was, within a single instant of seeing him, and hearing his pissed off yelling the moment he was free of his Mamas body... 

And he thought he had known what it was to love Sansa too. But he was in awe of just how much more he could be in love with Sansa, as he watched her sob and hold his boy against her chest after battling so hard to bring him into the world.

She had never been more beautiful than she was in that single moment in time.

  
  


“ _Look at him Jaime! He’s so perfect. Our son.”_

_Jaime let out a rattling, painful breath as he met his beautiful Mermaids pretty blue, very wet eyes through his own tear soaked eyes. He was struck, his heart squeezing and exploding with love and pride and sheer awe._

_She was beautiful and amazing, and his._

_And she had given him a son, she had screamed and grunted and soaked the bed in tears and sweat. She had bled and fought harder than any warrior ever could. And it was all to bring their boy into the world._

_“Do you like Tommen? That’s the name Myrcella wanted him to have if he was a boy?” She asked, only half teasing him with the idea of letting their niece name their child._

_He stepped closer to his family, bending down to kiss her sweaty brow and rest a hand on the wrinkled and red and tiny form, almost aggressively attempting to latch on to his Mothers nipple._

_“Tommen is actually a pretty good name. It’s an old Lannister name too. Can’t says he looks much like a Tom yet, but he certainly looks pretty intent on getting what he wants from you, Mama.” He replied, his voice cracking with emotion._

_Sansa huffed a tired laugh and then groaned as further pains and discomforts wracked her body, as she continued to labour through the last of the work her body needed to do, while trying to enjoy holding their baby for the first time._

_“Tommen Jaime Lannister... It’s a good name, a strong and handsome name, fit for a tiny little lion cub.” She whispered softly._

_Sansa lifted her face for a kiss which he gave easily, struck speechless and unwilling to deny her anything in that moment. She turned immediately to deliver one for the boy she had just named for him too._

  
  


Jaime just wanted to watch him sleep for as long as he would, while his beautiful Mermaid got some much needed rest herself.

She had worked so hard, and she deserved to sleep. She had definitely earned it, while he stood around unable to do much at all.

He leaned in and pressed another kiss to the squishy skin of his baby boys hilariously wrinkly head, and breathed him in again, as he squirmed and whimpered in protest at his mean old Dad disturbing his slumber.

“Sorry Tommen, but you’ll need to get used to it... Daddy needs to get as many kisses and cuddles in now, because the second the hospital opens up for visiting hours, you - My Little Lion, will have to face the hordes of overbearing people who call themselves our family.” Jaime grinned as his tiny face scrunched up like he was annoyed at the world around him. “Feel free to let them hear you roar, so they give you back, My Son!” Jaime smiled proudly at being able to call someone that. “Papa T, I’m not too worried about yet - though the older you get, the more he will try to steal you off me! But it’s Grandma Cat we need to watch from the get go! And maybe Grandpa Ned too, he will be the silent stealthy one who steals you away for cuddles when no one is watching. He won’t make it obvious like Papa T and Grandma Cat, so I’ll need to watch him also I think.”

Tommen yawned and stretched in the cradle of his arms and slowly blinked unfocused eyes open.

“Hi there, did Daddy wake you up? Hmm? Sorry to tell ya buddy, Mamas the one with the great tits, not me. And she’s getting some sleep for now, so hush. - Just for a little longer alright, little Birthday baby.” 

Jaime snickered to himself at calling him that and not getting into serious trouble for it. - Of course he could excuse it, because it was presently Tommens birthday, of course she would know that wasn’t what he meant at all. But it wasn’t untrue!

  
  


_“So I’m wondering, what do you plan on doing for my next birthday? How do you intend on topping my photo album, and lingerie, and moving in with me... And my birthday baby?” He teased._

_They were laying naked but for the blankets they had pulled onto the floor before the fire, and soaking up their post sex bliss, as well as the silence of the secluded winter wonderland, that was her families ski chalet._

_He had surprised her with a week long trip, just the two of them, for her twenty fifth birthday, which was just the day before. It was also kind of doubling as one of those ridiculously dubbed baby moons._

_Being that she was rather rapidly rounding with his child, and the opportunities to get away for any length of time again before she had the baby were running thin. He had wanted to have this time for just them, and give her a good break where she could just relax and let him spoil her._

_He rested his hand over the adorable bump that was home to his kicking baby and grinned._

_“Birthday bab- Jaime Lannister! Our child is not your birthday present!” She squeaked indignantly and slapped his shoulder._

_“Of course she is. I put her in you on my birthday, so she’s my birthday present! And I’ve gotta say Mermaid, that’s a hell of a gift to top!” He challenged her with a wicked smile._

_“Oh stop it! You don’t know that! It could have been any day in that week, and any number of different times we had sex in that timeframe! Besides! It’s my birthday now - so how are you going to top it for me, hmm My Charming.”_

_Jaime huffed a breathy laugh, at her grumbling and at her obvious challenge, he leaned down to taste her pretty pink lips._

_“Your birthday was yesterday, and I believe I spoiled you quite well! Breakfast in bed, candle lit dinner - and playing in the cold ass snow! Keys for the new car waiting for you at home, - I even let Ros take a few photos of me in return for your own! And she slapped my naked ass Sansa! I endure assault for your birthday presents!” - He exclaimed in faux insult. Jaime kissed her again as she giggled, distracting himself from his nerves and giving himself a minute to prepare. “But if you insist on me topping a birthday baby?”_

_He cleared his throat and pulled back enough to study her, while his hand shot out of their cocoon to dig in the pocket of his trousers blindly._

_Jaime licked his lips nervously as she stared at him curiously, and a bit suspiciously too, as his fingers found what he had been carrying around since the day before, when he had randomly decided to hold off until he had a more natural feeling opening instead of giving it to her on her birthday like he had planned._

_“Maybe I can just ask you to marry me?” He sat the box holding his mother’s engagement ring on her sternum, and smiled nervously at her wide eyes._

_“Jaime... I... Oh God! Really?” She asked excitedly through her tears._

_Jaime huffed a breathy, nervous laugh and nodded. “Really... I think I’ve known it since that very first kiss Sansa... You are my everything, and I want to have everything with you... So, if you’ll have me, I’d like to be your happily ever after.”_

_Jaime swallowed nervously and then startled as she rolled with far too much ease for someone six months pregnant. She pushed until he was on his back and she was straddling his belly, naked, round and full with his baby, and so very lovely to look up at._

_She opened the box and beamed down at him before nodding shyly and handing it to him to slip on her finger._

_“I want to be yours too... So yes... I will marry you!” She squeaked between huffing sobs._

_She bit her lip and blushed beautifully as he laced their hands together and kissed her knuckle around his mothers - now her ring._

_“You already are my happily ever after Baby.”_

  
  
  


Sansa took in the sight of her husband to be, chatting softly to their beautiful baby boy.

Her heart was so full and so happy, that she couldn’t help the stray tears that slipped free.

She had thought she was all cried out, and she had thought that she was exhausted and sore enough to sleep for days without end.

Yet there she was, wide awake and tearing up again, at being faced with the image of the love of her life cradling their son, and speaking to him so softly that she could barely hear it, as the sun started to lift into the sky on his very first day in the world. 

She was simply overcome with how much love she could feel.

A year beforehand she had randomly kissed a complete stranger. She had been terrified, lost and desperately needing help.

And Jaime had been there.

That kiss had led her to that very moment. 

Engaged.

A brand new Mama.

_Completely, irrevocably and unapologetically in love with her boys._

That single split second, crazy decision to approach him with a kiss, had given her her very own happily ever after.

And it was right in front of her eyes.

_“Hi Honey._ ” 

She whispered, and smiled widely at the look of sheer happiness on his face when he looked up at her.

_“Hey there Beautiful.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAADAA! Short - super fluffy, not my usual styling at all, but as I said, it was actually supposed to be a one shot, that was just too long... So I hope it wasn’t too choppy and under detailed!
> 
> Also? - BABY TOMMEN!!! 😍😍

**Author's Note:**

> I also apologise for any obvious mistakes - I have been a bit sick, so I’m fairly well pepped up on a nice concoction of cold/flu medications round the clock atm, and I have very likely missed quite a few things, Let me know if you see something obvious! ❤️


End file.
